The Vampire Diaries
by maisyjohn
Summary: The vampire brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore, eternal adolescents, having been leading 'normal' lives, hiding their bloodthirsty condition for ey are back in the Virginia town where they became vampires. Stefan is noble, denying himself blood to avoid killing, and tries to control his evil brother Damon. Stefan falls in love with schoolgirl called Elena.


**The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

There was a girl called Elena, she was beautiful. Elena had long dark brown hair with her dark brown eyes and her lips were as pink as a rose, Elena had lost both of her parents so she was living with her Aunt called Jenna who had light brown hair and had green eyes. Elena was also living with her younger brother Jeremy who had short dark hair and had dark brown eyes. Every morning Elena wakes up and writes in her journal about how shes feeling about herself and how she feels how her days are going to be like.

It was her first day back to school for her senior year. Elena was getting changed into her red shirt, Black leather jacket and skinny blue jeans. Elena was walking into the kitchen and saw aunt Jenna rushing around and come into the kitchen and asked if Elena wanted breakfast, Elena laughed and said 'Its all about the coffee Jenna'. All of a sudden Jeremy came past and said 'There's coffee?' and poured himself some into a cup and aunt Jenna left some lunch money on the side as she was leaving for work. Elena asks Jeremy if he was okayand he blanked Elena and walked to the door and left the cup on the side and left the house for school.

Elena got a lift to school from her best friend called Bronnie who had brown long hair and had brown eyes. Bronnie was driving and asked if Elena was okay and Elena fake smiled and said 'Im good, Thank you'. As Bronnie was driving a bird hitted the of the car window and Bronnie was shocked that she shidded across the road and said 'Omg Elena Im so sorry, that bird came from nowhere'. Elena took a deep breath and said 'Its fine, I cant be afiaid of cars'. Bronnie told Elena that this year at school is going to be the best, Bronnie and Elena smiled and Bronnie contuine to drive to school.

They arrived to school and parked the car right by the entrance of the school. They began walking into the school when Bronnie spotted Matt who had blonde short hair with bight blue eyes and he was Elena's ex boyfriend, Elena slighly waved but Matt didnt wave back and walked away from his locker. Bronnie got her book from her locker and began walking past the head teachers office and noticed a boy and Bronnie said 'Thats a cute back', Elena giggled and saw her brother Jeremy walk into the men's bathroom and told Bronnie that she will be right back.

The boy who was talking to the head teacher had sunglasses on and as the head teacher didnt approve him to be aloud in this school, he took his sunglasses off and stared into the head teacher's eyes and said 'Please look again, Im sure eveything you need is right there' and then the head teacher approved and and said 'Oh yes, everything is there'.

Elena stomed into the men's bathroom and saw Jeremy put some eye drops in his eyes. Elena grabbed the drops from his hand and yelled 'Its the first day of school and your already stoned, Is it on you?!', Jeremy yelled 'Get off me, are you crazy!' and then Elena held his arm and said 'You havent seen crazy Jeremy' but then Jeremy walked past Elena and said 'Just leave me alone, Okay Elena'. As Elena was in the men's bathroom thinking of what to do and then Bronnie said to herself 'Please be cute' and as the boy turned and stared walking down the hall towards the men's beathroom, Elena started walking out and bumped into the new boy who had short light brown hair and had green eyes which made Elena's eyes lock into his and then he said 'Isnt this the men's room?'. Elena was lost of words and said 'Its a long story' and they both smiled and Elena was going to walk pass him but then they kept bumping into eachother and then he moved to the side and letted her walk past and as Elena was walking past he turned to face her and smiled and as Elena was walkingaround the corner she smiled and walked to her class.

Elena walked into her 4th lesson, which was history and as she walked in Elena had saw the same new boy. Elena had taken her seat and placed her book on her desk, during the lesson she kept trying to glance at him and as he stared glancing at her Elena turned to the board and smiled. Bronnie got her phone out and started texting Elena and Matt was trying to look at what Bronnie was texting and then Elena's phone vibrated in her pocket and looked at it under her desk and it said 'Hawtee staring you!', Elena had a little smile and placed her phone back in her pocket and contuined facing the front.

School had finished and Elena was walking home but on her way home she decided to visit her parents gravestone. Elena was walking towards it and sat in front of it and opened her journal and began writing that she must of said 'Im okay, Thank yo at least 36 times', but then a black crow sat onto of her parents gravestone and then she said 'Hello little bird' and then fog started to appear and the crow started appearing around her and then Elena started to become scared and grabbed her bag and ran towards the nearest woods just by the cemerty and when Elena looked back she saw a figure of a man, so she started running and then Elena had fallen over but as she got up and turned around she bumped into the same new boy. He asked her if she was okay. Elena said 'Im fine thanks', Elena told him her name and then he told her that his name was Stefan. Elena smiled and said 'Yeah, we have history together', Stefan smiled and said 'And English and french'. There was an akward slience then Elena said 'Thats a nice ring', Stefan then looked at it and said 'Its a family ring, is that wierd?'. Elena smiled and said 'No its just theres so many other rings and then there's that', Stefan's started to sniff his nose and asked Elena 'Did you hurt yourself?' Then Elena placed her foot on a rock and lifted her jeans up and had a cut on her leg and said 'Why dont you look at that!' but then Stefan turned and his eyes became dark and around his eyes became black and then said 'You better get that looked at', Elena said 'Oh its okay' but as she said that she turned around and he wasnt there and just then Elena was alone.

Stefan lived with his uncle Zack he had long brown hair and had light golden eyes and as Stefan was changing his top, Zack walked into his room and handed him a news paper and then heading said 'Animal Attack' but then Stefan became confused and said 'It was an animal attack' but then Zack's face turned angry and said 'I know what you do, you torn their body up, so it looks like an animal did it'. Stefan placed the newspaper on his bed and then Zack asks him 'Why are you here, You dont belong here' and then Stefan asked Zack 'I dont have to explain myself, Where do i belong?' and then Zack walked out of his room. Stefan walked towards his cupboard and grabbed a book and opened it and there was a picture of girl who looked just like Elena and underneath the picture it said 'Katherine, 1865'.

Elena was getting ready to meet Bronnie at the grill. As she was walking down the stairs Jenna said 'Right, dont stay out too late because its a school night'. Elena laughed and said 'Good one Jenna', Elena opened the fron door and saw Stefan and Stefan said that he was going to knock. Stefan gave Elena her journal and said 'you dropped this, I didnt look at it', Elena smiled and said 'Why not, most people would' and then Stefan looked into her eyes and said 'Because I wouldnt want anyone to read mine!'. Elena smiled and said 'You have a journal', Elena told Stefan that he doesnt have to stand outside and as she was placing her journal away and that Stefan took a step and couldnt step inside and then as Elena come back to the door Stefan then said 'Oh Sorry, You heading out?'. Elena smiled and said 'Im meeting a friend, Would you like to come?' and then Stefan smiled and left with Elena.

Bronnie was sitting with Matt and they were talking about Elena. Bronnie told Matt that she needs time because her parents had just died. Then Elena and Stefan walked in and saw Bronnie with Matt and then said toBronnie 'She needs more time?' and then walked towards them both and Said to Stefan 'Hey, Im Matt', and then Elena said 'hi' to Matt and as Matt was walking away he also said 'Hey'. Elena was sitting on a table with Bronnie and Stefan but then Caroline who had long blonde hair and had dark blue eyes and who was also Elena's best friend came to the table and started flirting and asked Stefan if he had any parents and Stefan said 'No my parents pasted away, so i live with my uncle' and stared at Elena and then Elena said 'Im sorry, Do you have any silbings?' but then Stefan looked into her eyes and said 'None that I talk to'. Carol changed the subject by asking Stefan if he was coming to the school's bonfire party? and then looked at Elena and asked if she was going and then Bronnie quickly answered and said 'Of course she is' and then Elena smiled with a little giggle and he smiled back.

Stefan got home and he could tell there was someone else in the house and turned to his balonay and said 'Damon' and then Damon said sarcasticly 'Hello Brother', Damon had short black hair and everytime he smiles his smile moves to the side. Stefan asked him 'Why are you here?' and then Damon laughed and said 'The same reason why your here...Elena'. Stefan told Damon to stay away from Elena. Damon laughed and said 'Oh dont worry I wont' and then Stefan's face changed like how it was in the woods and forced himself and Damon out the window to the front of the house and then Damon disappeared and then appeared and said 'Where's your ring?...The sun will come up in couple hours and then you will turn to ashes'. Damon took Stefan's hand and helped him up and then gave his ring back and as Stefan was looking at his ring, Damon pushed him into a wall and then said 'Im going to stay for a while!'. Damon laughed and began walking into the house.

Jeremy went to the grill for a drink and went to see Vicki, Vicki had brown and blonde long hair and her eyes were light brown and she was the older sister of Matt. Jeremy went up to the bar and asked Vicki if she was going to the bonfire party, but then Tyler who had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and who was vicki's on and off boyfriend came to Vicki and said 'Leave it Jeremy, Shes coming to the bonfire party with me mate'. and then Jeremy left and Vicki and Tyler kissed.

Elena visited Stefan's house and then knocked on the door and the door opened by itself and so she decided to walk in and have a little look and then yelled 'Stefan?' but she saw his school bag and then turned around and bumped into his brother Damon. Elena said 'Im sorry, the door was open' but then she looked behide and the door was shut. Damon siad 'You must be Elena, Please come in'. Damon walked her through the living room and said 'Im Damon, Stefan's brother' Elena was confused and said 'Stefan never said that he had brother'. Damon laughed and said 'Well, Stefan doesnt like to brag'. Damon came up with a idea and said 'Im happy he found someone, I throught he would never get other the other one'. Elena then asked 'Other one?' and then Damon said 'Yeah Katherine his ex, Oh you havent had the ex convosation..Opps well it will come up now'. Stefan appeared and said 'Hello Elena, Didint know you was visiting', Elena didnt know what to say so she said 'I better be leaving, It was nice meeting you Damon'. Damon then said 'It was lovely to meet you too Elena' and the held her hand and kissed her hand. Elena then left Stefan alone with Damon. Damon said 'You done good, she has alot of spank in her'.

It was the night of the bonfire party, Elena was with Bonnie by the bonfire drinking beer but then Elena gave her a bottle of beer and then Bonnie had a vison but then told Elena that 'Im drunk, dont worry its the drinking'. Bonnie left Elena to get a fill kept looking around for Stefan but there wasnt any sign of him, so she decided to meet Bonnie.

Stefan arrived and he stood still and he could hear what everyone was saying and he was focusing on Elena and Bonnie and he heard from Bonnie 'He has the romatic eye stare' and he smiled to himself and then became unfocused because Caroline came towards him and said 'Your here!' and then Stefan smiled and said 'I am indeed' but then Caroline asked him if he wanted a drink and then Stefan said 'Im good thanks'. Stefan then walked away from Caroline and then Caroline watched as he walked away. Elena was by the bonfire again by herself and then when she turned around Stefan appeared and then Stefan said 'Sorry, I did it again' and then Elena smiled and said 'Yeah but dont worry, Your here!' and Stefan smiled and said 'Im here' but then Elena smiled. Stefan and Elena started walking and then Matt saw them both together.

Jeremy saw Vicki and Tyler walk into the woods and so Jeremy decided to follow them and while Vicki and Tyler was alone for couple seconds and Tyler pushed Vicki to the tree and started kissing her and then her neck and Vicki kept telling Tyler to stop but he didnt until Jeremy forced Tyler off her and then Tyler walked off and then Vicki stated moaning and said 'I can take care of myself, he was drunk' but then Jeremy laughed and said 'Im drunk and i still helped you' but Vicki didnt want to listen so she decided to walk off into the woods.

Stefan and Elena were walking across a bridge which wasnt that far and then Stefan asked her about her parents and then Elena took her breath and said 'It was spring and in may, my parents had a car crash on wickly bridge and I was in the back seat and somehow i survied but my parents didnt'. Stefan stopped walking and said 'You wont always be unhappy Elena' and then they both smiled but then Stefan's eyes began to change slowly and Elena noticed and said 'Are you okay, Your eyes' and then Stefan turned around and said 'Yeah, Somethings in my eyes, Let me get you a drink'.

Vicki was walking in the woods alone and she throught someone was following her and then she started yelling 'Jeremy?' because she throught it was Jeremy but when she turned around something grabbed her and bited her neck.

Elena walked up to Matt and Matt asked 'Is there something going on with you and Stefan?' and then Elena said 'Matt the the last thing I want to do is hurt you' but then as Matt was walking away he said 'I still believe in us'. Elena didnt know what to say but as soon as Matt left she went to the mini Fridge to get some beer.

Stefan came out from the woods and then Caroline came up to him and said 'I can show you around if you want?' and gave him a flirtly but drunk smile and then Stefan said 'your drunk' and then Caroline said 'Of course I am' and laughed but them Stefan told her straight 'Caroline, You and I is never going to happen' then Stefan spotted Elena and left Caroline.

Elena smiled and said 'You took your time but I now know who took you' and Stefan smiled and said 'Does she do this to all the guys?', Elena laughed and said 'Your new meat, shes will leave you alone soon'. Just then she saw jeremy drunk and walking into the woods and then Elena says 'You've got to be kidding me' and Elena got up and then Stefan said 'Can I help?' but then as Elena was walking towards the woods she said 'Trust me, you dont want to witness this'.

'Jeremy!' Elena shouted and the Jeremy said 'Leave me alone Elena, go back to your date!'. Elena kept following him and then Jeremy began walking backwards but then fell over onto a body and he yelled 'Vicki!' 'Elena, Its Vicki!' and then Jeremy held her out the woods with Elena and then she yelled 'Help!, Shes losing alot of blood!'. Matt ran towards Vicki and then tried phoning 911 and then as he was phoning he saw Stefan staring but then Stefan stated to walk away. The amberlance arrived and Matt joined Vicki and then Bonnie asked Elena if she was okay and then Elena told Bonnie that she had to get Jeremy home and Bonnie agreed.

Stefan ran home and yelled at Damon and Damon laughed and said 'What, I didnt kill her' and then Stefan just walked away. Damon started looking at the picture of Katherine and then had a sad look. Damon's Uncle Zack came to see Damon and told Damon to watch himself and to please go and feed somewhere else. Damon laughed and grabbed his leather jacket and then left the house.

Bonnie was in a cafe with Caroline because Caroline was a little drunk and said 'Why doesnt any guy that I want doesnt want me, I mean I always say the wrong things' Bronnie smiled and said 'everyone does' but then Caroline looked into Bonnies eyes and then said 'But Elena, she gets the guy without even trying' but then as Bonnie had the bill she said 'Its not a compertition' as Bonnie was leaving the table Caroline said 'Yes, It is'. Caroline was alone on the table and then saw this cute boy who was Damon and he smiled and then Caroline smiled because she throught he was intrested.

Elena was sitting by the window and was writing in her journal and then looked outside and saw Stefan and then got up and headed to the front door and opened the door and then Stefan said 'I had to see if you was okay?' and then Elena said 'Thats what everyone wants to know' and then looked into her eyes and said 'What do you tell them?', Elena then says 'That I will be fine' but then Stefan saw the pain in her eyes and says 'Are you through?' and then Elena says 'Ask me tomorrow' but then Elena realises that it is quite cold so Elena says 'Its cold, we can chat in the warm. Would you like to come in?' and then Stefan smiles and says 'Yes please, Thank You' and then Stefan took his steps into her house and smiled and then Elena closed her door.

**Chapter 2**

Elena woke up and got her journal and wrote that she will be happy because she will see him again. Stefan woke up and got his journal and wrote that he will be happy because he will see her again. Elena went downstairs and saw her aunt Jenna and Jenna said 'You seem much happier today', Elena smiled and said 'Its a new day!'.

Elena was with Bonnie handing out flayers for the comet that was happinging tonight and then Caroline came up and said 'Tonight is going to be amazing!' but then she saw the damon from the cafe, so she started walking towards him but then he disappeared, so Caroline contunied doing what she was doing. Bonnie asked Elena If she was falling for him and then Elena just smiled.

It was the night of the comet and Jeremy was at the grill drinking his coco cola and then Elena came up to him and said 'You okay Jeremy?' and then Jeremy smiled and said 'Leave me alone'. Elena sat at the bar by herself as Bonnie came to her and said its time so Elena followed Bonnie just outisde the grill. Bonnie handed her a candle and then walked up to Matt which had a lighted candle and then said 'Here you go' and Elena smiled and said 'Thank You Matt' and gave him a hug but then she turned around and lighten the other persons candle and then she heard a 'Thank You' and she looked up and saw Stefan but then turned to Matt and then saw his face, which made her walk away from him and Stefan followed and then Stefan said 'Im sorry that i havent been talking to you' but then Elena said 'Stefan we do have couple things in common, such as a compercated brother, Check and no parents, Check and then ex's, Double check but Stefan we talked and it was epic but then the sun came up and then reality sat in..' Stefan didnt say anything and then Elena blowed her candle out and walked away.

Caroline was walking to her car and she heard a noise, so she decided to look behide but there wasnt anyone there and then she heard it couple times so she started to panic and then dropped her keys and then turned around and saw Damon and she said 'Oh, I throught I wasnt going to see you again' but then Damon smiled sarcasticly and then said 'Why not?' and then Caroline smiled and said 'Your cocky' and then Damon laughed and then said 'Im very cocky' and then Grabbed her neck and the bited her.

Elena wanted to see Stefan so she went to his house and knocked on the door and Stefan answered and said 'You like to come in?' but then Elena said 'The comet is this way' so Stefan followed her outside the front and then said 'Stefan i dont hink you understand how hard my life is at the moment, I have a druggy of a brother and dead parents and a ex that wouldnt stop'. Stefan stares at her and Elena says 'If i was at home right now, I would be writing in my journal and I would put..I realsied today that its okay to give up, but my reasons arent reasons they are excuses and the truth is Stefan is that Im scared, Im scared that wont be the person that I was before the accident happened'. Stefan then said 'Would you like to know what I would put in my journal?' and Elena nodded her head and then Stefan said 'I met a girl, We talked and it was epic but then the sun came up and reality sat in...This is all reality' and then their eyes locked in and their lips began to become closer and then they kissed, the passion of love of their lips touching.

Damon started kissing Caroline's neck and then his face changed to the same as Stefan's and then went right to her neck and then Caroline screamed for couple seconds.

**Chapter 3**

It was a school day and Elena was walking across the school with Bonnie and then Stefan came up behide and then Said 'Hi' and then Bonnnie said 'I have to see Caroline'. Stefan smiled and said 'She doesnt like me very much' and then Elena smiled and said 'She doesnt know you that well, I have a idea you busy tonight?'. Stefan smiled and said 'No, why?', Elena then told him that herself and Bonnie and him should all have dinner together and then he smiled.

Matt and Tyler were playing football and then Tyler said 'Oh look, there's your girlfriend and look they are walking and walking aw right by the sunset'. Tyler laughed and then said lets show him who's boss and then Tyler was aiming for Stefan's head because he was facing Elena and then Matt yelled 'Tyler, dude dont' and then the football was about to hit Stefan's hand but then he turned around so fast that he catched it and Matt was surprised and then Stefan throwed it back to Tyler quite hard and Tyler had hurt his hand but Elena was inpressed.

Elena and Stefan was walking through the hallways and headed to Elena's locker and Elena said 'I didnt know you did football' and then Stefan smiled and then said 'Yeah, I doubt they want me on the team' but Elena smiled and said 'You have alot to wait for the real Elena to appear' and Stefan laughed and said 'When is that going to happen?'. As Elena was shutting her locker she said 'Shes working on it'. They then began walking to their class.

It was time for free period and Elena headed to the track and sat next to Bonnie and Bonnie hugged Elena and said 'Your here!' and then Elena said 'Yes, I need to get back to how I was and that means cheerleading!' and then Bonnie smiled and Elena said 'Your coming mine for dinner tonight, You me and Stefan. What you have to give him a chance!' and then Bonnie said 'You seen Caroline?' and then Elena held her hand and said 'Dont change the subject Bonnie Benett!' and then Bonnie smiled.

Stefan was sitiing in the crowd seats and was looking at his hand and then looked at the football team. Stefan walked across to the footballs manger and then he said 'Tryouts were spring' and then Stefan said 'I wasnt here sir' and then the manger said 'Go and borrow some kit!' and then Stefan walked off and then Matt saw Stefan walk off and then went to Tyler and said 'First my girlfriend, now my team' but Tyler was laughing and said 'Football is a physcial sport, I can hurt him' and the Tyler smiled and jogged away.

Elena and the girls were warming up for cheerleading practise and then a car pulled up and then Caroline came towards us and said to Elena 'I have the other brother, Hope you dont mind' and then Damon gave Elena a flirty look and then drove off. Elena kept trying the cheerleading dance but she gave up and then saw Stefan run onto the field and she was smiling to then conuinted watching Stefan trying out. After watching Stefan she decided to head back to the changing room to get changed.

Stefan was at his desk in his bedroom and then Damon came in his room and said 'I saw Elena today at cheerleading practise, she looked so preky in her short shorts', Stefan's face became quite angry. Damon smiled and left the room. Stefan throught to himself that he had to keep Elena safe, so he went to his cupboard and opened a box and had a little box and had a look inside and then closed the box and putted it in his pocket.

Elena was talking to some other friends when Stefan came towards her and said 'Where's my cheerleader?', Elena smiled and said 'Im a quitter' and then Stefan smiled and then said 'I know its soon but here' and he handed her a little box and said 'This is for you, its good luck!' and then Elena said 'Its beautiful!, is that rose?' and then Stefan laughed and said 'No, its a herb, its nice right' and then Elena asked Stefan to help put the necklace on. Elena kissed his lips and said 'Thank You'.

Jeremy was with Vicki at the grill and he said 'You still banging Tyler?' and then Vicki said 'Your an asshole Jeremy!' and then walked away and went to tables to get walked to Jeremy and said 'My sister really does make you work for it and it is annoying sometimes but its just how she is'. Matt then walked away but as he left Jeremy was walking towards Vicki but then he saw her with Tyler and then walked out of the grill.

Elena had ordered take away and Bonnie was helping out with plates and spoons and forks. Elena looked at Bonnie and said 'Dont be nervous!' and then Bonnie didnt say anything and then the doorbell went, so Elena went to get the door. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan was eating at the table and then Elena told Stefan about Bonnies family and witches. Bonnie then said 'My family is about salum witches'. Stefan said 'Thats actually quite cool' and the Bonnie smiled but then the doorbell went. 'Who could that be?', so Elena went to the door and it was Caroline and Damon. Caroline said 'Bonnie said you were having a dinner party, so we brought some desert'. Elena smiled but then Stefan came up behide and said 'He cant stay, We have just finished'. Caroline said 'Damon come in!', Elena then said 'Damon you may come in' and as he was walking in Damon smiled to Stefan and then said 'You have a beautiful home Elena!' and then Elena and Damon smiled.

Elena and Damon was in the kitchen cleaning up and then Elena asked Damon about Katherine. Damon said 'She was beautiful, Your in that same catagrloy'. Elena asked how she died and then Damon smiled and said 'Fire, She died in a fire'. Elena felt sorry for Damon so she gave him a hug and then Bonnie came in the kitchen and said 'Want help?' and then Damon said 'Why not!' and smiled.

Stefan was in the livingroom with Caroline and Stefan said 'I like your scraf, do you mind taking it off?'. Caroline said 'I cant', Stefan was getting supsious and then said 'Why, whats wrong?' but Caroline didnt know what was going on, so she said 'I dont know, all i know is that i cant take it off'. Damon walked into the livingroom and told Caroline to go help Elena in the kitchen and Caroline kept saying no, so Damon used his mind controling and said 'Go and see if Elena wants help in the kitchen' and then Caroline repeated what he said and went off into the kitchen. Stefen then told Damon that shes human, shes not a toy when you you can feed on whenever you want. Damon laughed, Stefan then said 'Fine you got to me and Elena, can you please just go'. Damon smiled and said 'Ive been invited in, which means I can visit her everyday and night..even when shes sleeping'.

Elena and Stefan was upstairs in Elena's room because everyone had left and then Elena said 'Tonight went well' but then Stefan put his finger on her lips to shh her up and then started kissing her and then started laying down on the bed, Elena was on top and took her top off and then Stefan was taking his off but as he took off his face changed to Damon and Elena screams and jumps off him. Elena wakes up and it was a dream, but then tries to get back to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

It time for the football match and Elena was going to get her jacket from her car but as she turned around Damon appeared and said 'Im hiding from Caroline, she talks more than I can listen'. Elena then said 'I knew Caroline since I was 3, thats just how Caroline is'. Damon smiled and said 'I know you, You want me', Elena was shocked and said ' excuse me?' Damon laughed and said 'I bet you even dreamed about me..'. Elena's eyes lock into his and he uses his mind control on her and saids 'But right now you want to kiss me..', but as Damon moves towards her lips Elena slaps his face and says 'Whatever is happeneing between you and Stefan, I dont want to get involed and lets get one thing straight...Im not Katherine'. Elena walked away.

Tyler was walking into the car park when he saw Jeremy drinking from the bottle and Vicki tried to make him stop but he went up to Jeremy and punched his face and he fell to the floor and then conuited fighting, but then Stefan came up behide them and pulled Tyler off Jeremy and then Tyler punched Stefan in the tummy and he didnt feel anything but then Jeremy grabbed the broken bottle but Stefan pushed Tyler out the way and the bottle cutted Stefan's hand and it was bleeding. Elena ran up to Jeremy and said 'Jeremy!, Go home you stink of drugs and achocal'. Elena faced Stefan and said 'Let me see your hand' but Stefan tried to hide it but then opened his hand and the cut disappeared. Elena was confused and said 'I saw it, you were bleeding'. Stefan then wiped his hand on his jeans and said 'Its not my blood, see'. The manger called the team players, so Stefan had to leave Elena.

Stefan was walking to the changing rooms when Damon started clapping and said 'Well Done brother..the necklace good touch, its a shame I wanted to have some fun with Elena'. Stefan started walking away but then Damon said 'Im bringing her back!, Katherine'. Stefan turned around and said 'No, Damon you cant..she will hurt Elena'. Damon smiled and said 'Thats not my problem..Its yours', Stefan then said 'You hate me because she didnt love you'. Damon became angry and then the football manger came towards Stefan and said 'Come on, we have a game'. Damon then grabbed the manger and said 'Im being who we are suppose to be', and then Damon sucked all the blood from the manger and then disappeared. Stefan ran away.

Elena took Jeremy home and made him go to bed and then she went to bed. It was late at night and Elena was asleep and Damon visited Elena while she was asleep and then went towards her and put his hand through her hair and then onto her cheek.. Damon then left Elena's bedroom.

**Chapter 5**

Elena was heading off to school and when she got there Caroline and Bonnie came up to her and told her that they were having a car wash and that you had to be sexy, Elena laughed and said 'Really?' and then Bonnie laughed also which made Caroline leave both of them. Elena and Bonnie started walking to Elena's locker and then Bonnie said 'Have you seen Stefan?' and then Elena took a pause and then said 'No, I havent and he keeps being all quite'. Then Stefan came up behide and said 'Hi' and Bonnie then said 'I have to go somewhere', Elena then said 'Where have you been,been trying to talk to you'. Stefan took her hand and said 'I know and Im sorry'. Elena started walking away and then Stefan said 'Can we talk about it?' Elena turned around and said 'Okay,When?'. Stefan then said 'I have to be home by 3:00, so 4:00 at the grill?' and then Elena said one striaght word 'Okay'.

Jeremy was at the grill talking to Vicki and then Damon came up behide him and then said 'Jeremy, can you please give a message to Elena?' and then Jeremy turned around and said 'Sure,what..' Damon looked at Vicki and then said 'Oh..dont worry'. Damon left the grill but a few mintues later Elena arrived in the grill and was waiting for Stefan but he wasnt there so she diecided to go and see Matt at the pool table. 'Hey Matt, have you seen Stefan?' as Elena went towards him and then Matt said 'No,sorry I havent'. but then Elena looked at her phone and said 'How late is he?' and then she said 'Hitting the hour mark'. but as Elena was leaving Matt said 'Hey,Stay play some pool, while waiting'. Elena smiled and said 'Okay', While playing Elena asked Matt 'Do you think Stefan is a nice guy?' and then Matt said 'He's good at football and a loner but I hate to say this...I think he is a nice guy'. Elena hugged him and smiled but then Matt said 'You should tell him' but then someone said 'Tell who?' and both turned around and saw Stefan and then he said 'Im sorry, Im late' and the Matt left. Elena left the pool table and said 'You could of told me you was going to be late'. Then all of sudden a old man came up and said 'I know you, Its uncreadble..you havent changed a day?' and then Stefan said 'Excuse me?..Im sorry...Elena lets talk at yours' but then Elena stopped walking and said 'What was that?' and Stefan was getting stuck of words and said 'I dont Know'. Elena moved away from him and said 'Right..I have to gone Stefan' and then Elena left the grill and Stefan was standing alone and the old man started staring at him.

Elena was at home on her bed and then Jeremy came in and said 'Whats wrong with you?'. Elena didnt look at him and said 'Im missable' and then Jeremy laughed and said 'You should go and get something to eat'. Elena went downstairs and heard someone in the kicthen and she yelled 'Jenna?' but as she got in the kitchen she said 'Stefan?' and Stefan looked up and said 'Jeremy told me your favoutie meal was chicken cassarole', Elena walked towards him and said 'What are you trying to prove?'. Stefan walked towards her and said 'You want to know me right..If you was going to dump me, I think you should at least know who your dumping'. Elena stood behide the counter and then Stefan said 'Lets start with Katherine'. Elena quickly said 'No, Stefan'. Stefan quickly asnwered 'She was the most beauitful girl I had ever met, She had the most funniest laugh like when she laughs you would want to laugh but she was also unpatince, selfish. I did some things that I wasnt proud of, and what I hated was that I wasnt able to fix them before she died'. Elena walked towards him.

Vicki was sitting at Jeremy's desk and said 'That was romantic what you did for Stefan' and then Jeremy laughed and said 'I was feeling romantic'.Vicki then walked past Jeremy and said 'look what I found Elena Gilbert, Take 2 to help release pain', Jeremy shooted up and said 'They must of been from the accident'. Vicki opened the pills and got a pocket watch and then Jeremy said quickly 'No, thats a family anitct' so Vicki passed it over and got a glass cup and crushed the pills and then Jeremy said 'I feel like we are always getting high', Vicki laughed and said 'Your not going to be one of those boyfriends who try to change me?'.

Elena was helping Stefan chop up vegatbles and then Elena said 'Is this garlic from the bead, because Im not eating it alone If your not'. Stefan smiled and said 'You kidding me, I love garlic'. Stefan headed to the fridge and then Elena cutted her finger with a knife,Stefan turned and said 'You okay?' but then Elena said 'Yeah, just a cut' as she headed to the sink and then Stefan looked at his hand and it had her blood on it and then as Elena was looking in the window she could see Stefan's reflection and saw his face change and she turned around as he turned around..Elena went towards him and said 'Stefan?' and then Stefan said 'I have something in my eye'. Stefan took a breath and he face turned normal and then turned to Elena and Elena said 'I think my parnormal has turned to halosznals'. Stefan putted his hand on her cheek and then said 'I love you' and they kissed.

It was the day of the car wash and Elena was with Caroline at the desk with the money and Caroline said 'No refunds and not family discount'. Elena saw Stefan come up towards them and Stefan said 'Hey' and then Caroline said 'Its suppose to be sexy?' and then Caroline left and then Elena said 'Sorry but it looks like you have to take that off!' Elena smiled and then Stefan said 'You go first' and then Stefan took off his jacket and then Elena had trouble getting off her cardigan, so Stefan helped her and then Elena said 'This is so not sexy'. Stefan putted his hands on her cheeks and said 'I disagree' then they both smiled and kissed but in the background Matt was watching them kiss.

Elena and Stefan were washing a car and said 'Your getting soap in your ring' and Stefan said 'Its fine' and then Elena said 'Im going to get some towels' and then she left Stefan and he looked at his ring and then conuited washing the car. Elena went up to Caroline and asked her for more towels, so Caroline told Elena to watch the money. Elena sat at the desk when this old man came up to pay for his car getting washed and then she noticed him and said 'Excuse me, but where do you think you saw my friend before?' and then he said 'I used to live at the Sayatlor house, his uncle died from an animal attack', Elena then said 'Zack?' then the old man said 'No, Joesph'. Elena was confused and said 'Sorry but Im not furmilair with this story'. The old man said 'Of course you wouldnt this happened ages ago, early june 1963. yeah june 1963' and then Elena was shocked and looked at Stefan and walked away.

Jenna was with her ex Lorgan who was a news reporter and then Elena went up to them and said 'Lorgan how would you like to get in Jenna's good books?' and then Lorgan smiled and said 'What do you need?'. Elena said 'I need to look at something that happened in 1963?' and then Lorgan said 'Of course, I will take you'. Elena looked at Stefan and went into the van. Stefan was looking for Elena, so he went up to Matt and asked him where she is and then Matt said 'She might of gone home, but Im saying this for Elena..She's big on turst, so whatever your trying to hide she will find out..So might as well just tell her'. Matt then walked away.

Elena was sitting in a office and typed in the search box 'Animal Attack,1963' and it came up with 1 result and so she decided to watch it and then she saw Stefan in the background and he looked the way he does now, Elena was shocked. Elena kept watching it over and over again.

Damon was at home and Zack came in the living room and Damon said 'John never liked it when I visited' but then Zacksaid straight 'You dont visit Damon, you appear'. Damon rushed towards Zack and said 'You seriously think that I care' and then Zack walked away and said 'Just leave, you dont belong here'. Damon became angry and said 'But Stefan does?', Zack laughed and said 'He isnt a monster like you'. Damon became angry and went towards Zack and twisted his neck and Zack was laying on the floor dead and then Damon got his jacket and left the house.

Elena was at home looking in the mirror and kept thinking of all the things that had been happening, Never gets old, Cant stand blood, He is fast and Vicki got hurt by a 'Vampire'. Elena ran to her car and drove to Stefan's.

Stefan got in the house and yelled 'Zack?' and when he got into the living room he saw Zack's body and he ran up to it and held it and kept saying 'Zack, Zack?' but then he realsied who it could be, so he went to the bassment and grabbed a wooden streak and ran towards the door and saw Elena. Elena yelled and said 'What are you?'...Stefan then said 'You know..'. Elena said 'No I dont', Stefan placed the wooden streak on the side and said 'You wouldnt be here, If you didnt know'...Elena stepped back and then Stefan took a deep breath and said 'Vampire'. Elena stepped even more back and said 'I shouldnt of come' and started running to her car and then she saw Stefan by her car and then she said 'How did you do that?'. Stefan held Elena and Elena shouted 'Let Me Go!' and then Elena got into the car and drove off.

Elena ran into her house and then layed on her bed and took her shoes off and taken deep breaths and then looked into Jeremy's room and saw him with headphones on, so she decided to close the door and the as she took her jacket off, she saw Stefan behide her and she ran to her door but then Stefan's stregthn held the door shut. Stefan said 'Elena, Im not going to hurt you, but Im begging you to please not tell anybody'. Elena looked at him and said 'All them bodies, them people that died', Stefan looked at her and said 'That wasnt me, That was Damon, I hunt animals'. Elena then said 'If you mean me no harm you would leave' and then Stefan went towards the window and said 'I never wanted this'. Stefan then left and Elena ran to the window and locked it. Elena walked down the stairs and the doorbell went and she saw that it was Damon and she tried shutting the door but then Damon held it open and said 'Can I come in?, Oh wait Ive been invited in..' Damon smiled and said 'Your scared of me..Im guessing Stefan feasted up, Have you seen him?' Elena said 'No, I havent'. Damon smiled when leaving and then said 'Oh, Now you know be careful who you invite inside'. Elena heading to bed and tired to sleep. Stefan was standing outside her house and waited till morning.

**Chatper 6**

Elena woke up and Bonnie came over and Elena said that she didnt want to get up. Bonnie then said 'Move Over', Bonnie joinned Elena in the bed. Elena told Bonnie that she and Stefan broke up. Bonnie said 'Oh Im so Sorry' and then Elena said 'Get me to forget about it please'. Bonnie smiled and said 'Okay, are all windows closed?' and then Elena smiled and said 'Yes, but why?'. Bonnie grabbed a pillow and sissiors and cutted open the pillow, so all the feathers had came out onto the bed. Bonnie said 'Promise not to tell anyone!' and then Elena said 'Promise!', Bonnie held her hand over a feather and then she moved it hgher and the feather had started to fly in the air but then more of them started to fly, at the end all the feathers had started flying. Elena was in shock that it was magic, then Bonnie said 'Its true Elena, everything my nan said..Its true..Im a witch'. Elena smiled and gave Bonnie a hug. Elena then said 'Why tell me?', Bonnie smiled and said 'Your my best friend, I cant hide these sort of things from you'. Elena felt bad because she couldnt tell Bonnie what Stefan was.

Stefan was alone in his house, he dropped his book and then picked it up, he could feel that there was someone in the house, Stefan yelled 'Damon?' but no one answered and then he got pushed over and then a female went on top of him and showed her vans and then Stefan said 'Lexi?'. Lexi has long blonde hair and had blue eyes, Lexi said 'Hey' and then she helped him up and hugged and then Lexi said 'Happy Birthday!'. Lexi and Stefan went upstairs into him room and then Lexi said 'Im going to new york for the weekend, Bon Jovi 'The wanted, Dea or Alive' which is our theme song!' but then Stefan said 'I cant' but then Lexi jumped on the bed and said 'Why, whats keeping you here?'. Stefan smiled and said 'Her name is Elena' and then Lexi said 'Where's Damon?' and then Stefan said 'Dont know'. Then Lexi said 'What we doing for your birthday?' and then Stefan said 'no way, I dont want to do anything'. Lexi grabbed him and said 'Its not like you turn 165 years old again' and then Stefan smiled and said 'Really?' and Lexi smiled and said 'Oh Yeah'. Stefan then got up and said 'Do you mind staying here, While i go and do some things?' and then Lexi said 'Sure, its not like I can go anywhere' and points out towards the sun. Then Lexi said 'I have a 164 mood ring, Trade you?' and then Stefan smiled and said 'No, way' and then both smiled and Stefan left.

Elena was with Jenna and Jeremy on way to the car and then she saw Stefan and then told Jenna that she will meet them at the car. Stefan said 'Hey' but then Elena said 'Stefan Im sorry, I throught I could do this but I cant..Please Stefan stay away from me'. Elena then walked away. Stefan was left alone on the pathway.

Lexi was laying on Stefan's bed and when she turned over she saw Damon and then Damon said 'Hello, Long time?' and then Lexi said in a sarcastic way 'Hello Damon..I missed you so much'. Damon got closer to Lexi and then Lexi grabbed his neck and said 'Im older and that means stronger..Dont waste my time here with Stefan, Got it?'. Damon then said 'Okay' while choking. Damon had left the house, but then Stefan came back and then saw Lexi come out the shower and said 'We are going to do something for your birthday, So get in the shower and get ready!' and then Stefan said 'Your Right!' and he heading off to the shower. Elena had arrived to Stefan's and ran the doorbell, but then she heard Lexi shout 'come in' and then Elena came in and saw Lexi in a towel and then Lexi said 'Oh God..do i know you?' and then Elena said 'Im Elena, where's Stefan?' and then Lexi said 'He's in the shower..Im Lexi a friend of Stefan's, would you like to wait?' but then Elena said 'No, I should go'. After Elena left Lexi ran up to Stefan and picked up the photo of Katherine and said 'I have just met Elena, You seriously have some explaining to do'. Stefan said 'Elena isnt like Katherine, but yes the look is what made me atracted to her but she's warm, sweet and when Im around her I forget what I am..' and then Lexi smiled and said 'OMG, Your in love with her'. and then Stefan smiled and said 'I am'.

Elena was at home and when she was putting the dishes away she heard the door go, so she went to the door and saw Stefan. Elena said 'Hi' and then letted Stefan in and Stefan said 'Lexi said you came over and seemed upset, You okay?' and then Elena gave a sarcastic look and said 'Right the girl in the towel?' then Stefan said 'Towel?, Oh no..Shes not a girl really, shes 300 years old and shes my oldest friend, nothing romantic'. Stefan said 'You wanted to talk to me?' and then Elena said 'See Stefan thats the problem..I cant even tell my best friend'. and then Stefan nodded and said 'you want a lift to the grill?' but then Elena said 'Your going to Carolines party?' and then Stefan laughed and said 'Lexi is dragging me..plus its my birthday'. Elena looked up and said 'Oh..wow, I mean happy Birthday but im going to stay in tonight'. Stefan nodded and said 'Okay, Good night' and left.

Lexi was at the grill and was at the bar and got shots and then went to Stefan by the pool table, which he was then walked in and went near the pool table and watched them play pool but then Damon came up behide and said 'Hello Elena'. Elena didnt say anything until Damon said 'I guess you saw Lexi' and then Elena said 'Yes, I have' but then Elena left and went to the bar. Lexi got another few shots and went to Elena and said 'Stefan loves you, I can probably guess how your feeling..I had fallen for a human and when you love someone so much that you would want it to last forever, but him telling was just the begining..it takes time for him to tell you more'. Elena smiled and said 'Im scared' but then Lexi gave her a hug and said 'It will be fine, if you love him then you will be fine' but as Lexi was walking away Elena said 'Hey Lexi..It was really nice to meet you'. Lexi smiled and walked towards Stefan and then Stefan said to Lexi 'Thank You' but then Lexi Smiled and said ' You shouldnt be listening'.

Damon was outside the grill and held a couple kissing under a bridge and he went up behide them and he killed the boy but then he used his mind control on the girl. Damon then left but as soon as he left a police officer went down because he heard someone crying and he saw the body but then called for back up and held the shocked girl up and walked with her to the grill and then he said 'Let us know, If you see who did this'. Damon was at the bar with Lexi but then the young girl pointed to the bar and then the police officer walked up to the bar with 2 other officers, Stefan was with Elena talking and then he saw the police officers take Lexi away and then Stefan started following them but then outside Lexi attacked the 2 police officers and then went towards the other police officer and then the police officer began shooting at Lexi but it didnt stop Lexi from walking towards her. Stefan and Elena hid behide a wall and watching but then Damon came infront of the police officer and stabbed Lexi with a wooden streak and then Lexi said 'Why?' and then Damon said 'Its all part of the plan..' and then Stefan and Elena witnessed Damon killing Stefan's best friend.

Stefan started walking away and Elena tried to control him but then Stefan said 'He killed Lexi, Zack..I have to kill him', Elena held him back for couple seconds but then he said 'You were right to stay away from me' and then he walked away.

**Chapter 7**

Elena was by the door talking to Jenna and then she looked at her phone and then placed it in her pocket and Jenna said 'You havent heard from him yet?', Elena said 'No, he has problaby left by now'. Jenna got confused and said 'Left?' but Elena didnt want to talk about it, so she left home for school. Jenna shouted to Jeremy and said 'Jeremy!..Heading to work, get to school!'.

Elena was at school with Bonnie by her side at her locker and then Bonnie said 'You heard from him?', Elena said 'No, but i cant keep him here..its up to him' but as she left her locker a banner fell down infront of her and then lifted it out of her way and quickly walked to her lesson. After school had finished it was carear night and Jenna had came along. Elena saw Matt in a classroom alone, soshe decided to walk up to him and said 'You still want to be an astronort?' and laughed but Matt said 'I still cant believe you still remember!'. Elena then said 'So whats up with you and Caroline?', Matt smiled and said 'Not you too. We are just friends'. Elena was looking at posters on the desks. Stefan then walked in the classroom and Matt walked away and said 'Bye, Elena'. Stefan walked up to Elena and said 'I wanted to be a doctor, before all this happened, but I couldnt', 'Because of the blood?' Elena ended the sentance. Stefan then changed the subject and said 'How about you, whats your future?'. Elena turned around and said 'I dont want to talk about my future, because your making it pretty clear that your not going to be in it'. Stefan held her hand and said 'I do want to be in it', Elena walked out the classroom and saw Jenna talking to a teacher so Elena oftered Stefan a lift home.

Elena had driven to Stefan's house and then Elena said 'You know when you asked me about my future, I wanted to be a writter. I wanted to be a writter since my mum got me a journal but i dont think I cant do it anymore because it was something that we both shared'. Stefan looked into her eyes and said 'I know you want this to work, but Im doing this to save you'. Stefan left the car and walked to the door but then Elena got out the car and yelled 'If you walk away then all of this was for nothing, I know what I want...Stefan I love you!'. Stefan stood still for couple seconds and then turned and took a deep breath and walked up to Elena and they began kissing. Elena and Stefan started making out inside the house but then Stefan's face changed and turned around but then Elena took his neck and said 'No, dont hide from me..' and then he turned back around to face her. Elena placed her hands by his eyes as she watched his face turn back to normal but then contuined making out, Elena leading Stefan up the stairs and kissed but when they reached to Stefan's bedroom they began making out and Elena took Stefan's shirt off and he took Elena's off and he began kissing her neck and went on the bed and he contuied kissing her neck and their hands were touching eachothers as they made love.

Tyler had been waiting by Matt's truck and he had been giving Matt a hard time about Caroline, so Matt stood up and said 'I like Caroline, So dont be a ass to me and to her'. Tyler had just nodded and said 'okay, but please can I have a ride?' and Matt then said 'yeah, sure'. Matt had got in the car and drove off. Jenna headed of to her car with Jeremy but then Jenna asked Jeremy 'Where's Elena?' then Jeremy said 'She gave Stefan a ride home'. Jenna smiled and said 'Okay, lets go home'.

Elena and Stefan had just made love, Elena was laying on Stefan's chest and had his black t-shirt on and Elena said 'Ive never been in your room before, Do you keep all these things in your room when you come and go?'. Stefan then kissed her head and said 'I leave them all here because they are all very important to me'. Elena smiled but then Stefan asked Elena is she was thirsty and she said 'Kind of you, you?' but then they both laughed but then Stefan was rubbing his hand on her arm and said 'I will be right back'. Elena was alone but then she decided to get up and have a look around, Elena was looking at his bookself and then went towards his desk where there was a lighten candle in which she smelt but when she looked down on the desk she saw a picture of herself but then underneth the picture it said 'Katherine 1863'. Elena was in shock that she dropped the picture and then got quickly changed and placed the necklace that Stefan gave her on the picture. Then ran to her car and drove off.

Damon was alone in the woods, he was just walking around but then he heard a noise and that made him investigate but then he couldnt find anyone or anything, so he decided to head back to his car and have a little drive.

Stefan had came back into his room and there wasnt anyone in the room so he yelled 'Elena?' because he didnt know where she was but then he walked up to his desk and saw Elena's necklace on the picture of Katherine, so he must of throught that she saw the picture. Stefan got his phone and tried calling Elena but it went onto voicemail and he left a messgae saying 'Elena, Its Stefan. I know this picture must of got you confused but please call me back so I can explain, okay bye'.

Elena was in tears but also confused but then she was crying so she couldnt really see because of the fog and then she opened her eyes and there was a man standing in the middle of the road and she had crashed into him and her car started flipping over and over and the car was in bits. Elena had just woken up and she saw the man move and he was placing his arm back into place just like a vampire and then she tried undoing her seatbelt but as she was trying to do that the man had started walking up to her in his black hoodie and boots and then Elena started Screaming.

**Chapter 8**

Elena was screaming for help but as the man was just by the door he had vanished but then Elena had a look and she was alone but then she heard a bang and it was Damon. Elena said 'Damon?, Its my seatbelt'. Damon said calmly 'Place your hands above you' and then he undone her seat and helped her out and he asked her 'Any broken bones?' and then Elena slighty nodded but then as Damon placed his thumb on her lips she said 'I look like her'. Damon was confused and said 'What?' but then Elena had fainted to the ground but Damon helped her up and carried her to his car and placed her in the passager seat.

Damon was driving but then Elena had woken up and Damon said 'Good Morning' and Elena asked him where she was and then he said 'Georgia'. Elena wasnt too happy, she asked for her phone but Damon didnt answer. Elena then said 'I hitted a man, but then he was fine..he was like you, who was he?' and then as Damon was doing the break he said 'thats what I would like to know'. Elena asked Damon to stop the car about 3 times and then he said as he was pulling over 'I liked it when you was asleep'. Elena slowly got out the car but then stretched her back but then Damon rushed to her to help her. Elena then said 'Im good'. Elena demanded Damon to take her home because nobody knew where she was and then a phone started rigning and Elena said 'Thats my phone'. Damon looked at the caller id and he said 'Oh its your boyfriend'. Elena seemed like she didnt want to speak but Damon answered and said 'Hello Brother'. Stefan was worried and said 'Is Elena there? Is she okay?', Damon handed the phone to her and said 'he wants to talk to you' but Elena didnt touch the phone. Damon then said 'It looks like she doesnt want to talk to you' but then Stefan became quite angry and said 'I swear Damon if you touch her, I...' and then Damon sarcastly said 'Have fun brother'. and then he hanged up.

Stefan hanged up and then threw his phone because he knew what his brother was like and then he looked on his desk and held Elena's necklace and he knew that without it Damon could do his mind control on Elena.

Elena kept trying to make Damon take her home but then he said 'Your in georgia, Come on Elena have a time out. All your troubles are going to be there when you get back'. Damon smiled and then Elena asked Damon 'Will I be safe with you?' Damon said 'yes', then Elena asked him 'to promise to not do that mind contol on her' and he said 'Of course' but then Elena said 'Can i trust you?' and then Damon said 'Get in the car'. So Elena followed and got into the car, and conuited driving. Damon then arrived at a bar called 'Bree's Bar'. Elena said 'Damon they wont let me in'. Damon smiled and said 'Of course they will!'. Elena followed Damon in. The bartender was Bree, she had black bushy hair and had brown said 'What the...Damon'. Damon and Bree kissed infront of Elena. Bree then went behide the bar and got Damon a beer but then she said 'you with him?' but then Elena said 'No, Im with his brother'. Bree smiled and then said 'you want a beer?' and then Elena said 'go on, time out right?'. Damon smiled and then Elena said 'How did you both meet?'., Bree said 'Collage, I was a freshman and then I fell in love with him but then he told me his secert and that made me love him even more because I had a little secert that i wanted to share'. Damon whispered 'Shes a witch'. Bree then said 'He rocked my world'. Elena's phone then rang and it was Stefan. Elena walked outside the bar and answered. Elena said stright away 'How am I connected to Katherine Stefan?' and then Stefan said 'I honestly dont know, where are you, I can come pick you up'. Elena then said 'Am I suppose to believe that' and then Elena hanged up, She turned around and Damon was there.

Bree saw Damon outisde with Elena, she grabbed her phone and putted on the blender and then said to the other end of the phone 'Hey, its bree. You would never guess who just walked into my bar'. Damon and Elena then came back in and orderded shots and before you know it Elena was abit tipsy but then her phone ran again and it was Jenna. Elena walked out the bar and Jenna said ' Elena, where are you?' but Elena was quite drunk so she dropped her phone and when she picked it up someone grabbed her by the mouth. Damon was inside drinking but then Bree said 'Where's your girl?' and then Damon said 'There' but then she wasnt and then he looked around the bar and then looked outside and saw her phone on the floor and he kept walking straight. Damon had came to a dead end but then Elena said 'Damon, Careful' but all of sudden a man started hitting Damon with a metal baseball bat. Elena yelled 'Why are you doing this?' and then he said 'He killed my girlfriend, Lexi' and then Elena said 'Lexi?, Lexi loved you but please dont hurt him. Dont be the bad guy be the good guy like Lexi' and then he throwed Damon to the wall and then disappeared.

Damon heading back to the bar and left Elena in the car and he saw Bree with tears in her eyes. Damon said 'Why?' and then Bree said 'Lexi was my friend, How could you?' and then Damon went behide her and ripped her heart out of her chest. Damon then went to the sink and washed his hands and took his jacket and went back to the car. While Damon was driving back, Elena asked him 'Why did you take me to georgia with you?' and then Damon said 'Your not the worst comperany in the world Elena, and I knew it would piss off Stefan'. Elena smiled and then said 'I saved your life', Damon sarcastly smiled and said 'I know'. Elena had a cheeky smile and said 'And dont you forget it'.

Stefan was panting back and forth in his room but then Elena came through the door. Stefan walked towards her but then Elena walked around him. Elena said 'How am I like Katherine, Stefan?' Stefan got closer to Elena and said 'Your nothing like Katherine, your are the oppersite'. Elena looked dead in his eyes and said 'When did you figure that out, When we kissed?..Or just after we slept together?'. Stefan then sat down and said 'Before we met, May 26, 2009' Elena had a tear in her eye and said 'The day of the accident'. Stefan sat her down and said 'I come back from time to time to visit Zack and my home, but I was in the woods that night and I heard the accident and I wasnt that fast getting there, I saw your dad and he told me to safe you before getting him so I did. But when I got back to him it was too late, but when I looked at your face thats when I couldnt believe the rebsemberace'. Elena took his hand and said 'People throught it was a mircle that I made it'... Elena then stood up and said 'Why do I look like her Stefan?'. Stefan then stood up and then said 'I wanted to tell you this sooner but... you was adpoted'. Elena fell to the floor in tears and Stefan went to the floor to comfont her.

Elena had got home and Jenna rushed to Elena and yelled as Elena was walking up the stairs 'Elena, where have you been? Why didnt you tell me the truth?..I throught we were closer than that!'. Elena stopped and faced Jenna and said 'Trust?..Okay..Am I adpoted?..I throught you woulnt lie too Jenna, I throught we was closer than that?'. Jenna quickly yelled 'Elena, they told me not to tell you!'. Elena went straight to bed and didnt want anymore drama for the rest of the night'.

**Chapter 9**

Elena had just woken up, She got up and got changed but as she was getting her car keys from the door Jenna said 'Elena, please talk to me'. Elena just faced her and then said 'Goodbye Jenna' and then Elena had left the house. Elena got into her car and began driving to Stefan's.

Stefan was at writing in his journal and then the doorbell went, so he got up but then Damon got to the door first. Damon gave Elena a flirty smile and said 'Well, Hello Elena..', Elena gave Damon a fake smile and said 'Hi Damon, have you seen Stefan?' and then Stefan came by the door and said 'Whats wrong?' and then as Damon shut the front door Elena said 'I cant stand seeing Jenna at the moment, Is it okay if i stay here for a while?' and then Damon answered before Stefan and said 'Of course...You can have my bedroom', but then Stefan said 'Its okay Damon..Elena can have mine' and then Elena got her bags and said 'Thanks Damon but I would rather sleep in Stefan's'. Stefan left Elena as she was taking her things in his room but then Stefan got face to face with Damon and said 'Damon..why did you say that for?' and then Damon got up close and said 'Why not..I mean we both have a female in our house that we can now play with' and then Stefan got a wooden streak and stabbed Damon in the chest and then said 'One more time Damon, it would go through your heart'. Damon laughed while he was in little then leaded up to Elena.

Caroline was walking into the grill as she saw Matt and she said 'Matt do you want to come over and watch few movies?' and then Matt said 'Urm..sure who with?' and then Caroline had a idea and said 'Me, you, Elena...and Stefan'. and then Matt said 'urm..okay'. Caroline was happy and then walked out the gril very cheerful. Stefan and Elena bumped into Caroline on way to the grill and said 'Oh you two are coming mine to watch few movies with me and Matt'. Elena looked at Stefan and then looked at Caroline but before Elena could say 'No', Stefan quickly said 'Yeah, sure'. Elena looked quickly at Stefan but then Stefan smiled so when Elena looked at Caroline she smiled and Caroline hugged both and said 'Perfect!, 7:00 sharp'. Caroline then walked away.

Elena rushed into Stefan's bedroom and said 'Stefan, we are going to be late for movie night with Caroline'. Stefan hugged her from behide and started kissing her neck and said 'Lets stay for 5 minutes'..Elena smiled and started kissing him and then Stefan picked her up as she screamed 'Stefan', and dropped her on the bed and layed on top and began making out. A few mintues later Damon walked into Stefan's bedroom and saw them kissing and then said 'Please keep it clean PG' but then Elena threw a pillow at Damon and said 'Damon, get out of here'. Damon smiled and said 'Fine..but there's a angry Caroline standing outside waiting for you'. Elena shot up and putted her top back on and went to see Caroline, Elena saw Caroline and she said 'Caroline, whats wrong?' but then Caroline walked into the house and said 'Its Matt, he is busy working tonight, so movie night is off'. Elena hugged Caroline but then Caroline said 'Sorry, I best be leaving', and then Caroline left.

Elena went back upstairs to see Damon half naked and he said 'My turn', Elena was distrubed and said 'Whats wrong with you Damon' and then as Stefan walked into the room and saw both and then said 'Whats happening?' and then before Elena said what Damon said, Damon had grabbed a towel and said 'Nothing, Off for a shower' and then Elena sat onto the bed. Stefan said ' At least we have whole night to ourselfs' and then Elena smiled and kissed Stefan. Elena then got up and said 'Im going to get changed for bed, See you in abit' Stefan smiled.

Jenna had rang Elena's phone about 15 times because she wanted to explain to Elena as to why she didnt say anything. Jeremy had just came through the door and Jenna went up to him and said 'Have you seen Elena?' but then Jeremy started walking up the stairs and said 'No,sorry', The doorbell went and then Jenna answered and said 'Elena?' but it was Stefan and then Stefan said 'Im here to collect few things from for Elena'. Jenna letted Stefan in and said 'Stefan, please tell Elena that Im sorry but I want to speak to her about it', Stefan walked into Elena's bedroom and said 'Of course, but Elena is quite upset about this but I promise to put in a good word'. Stefan and Jenna were walking down the stairs and then Jenna said while openning the door 'Thank You Stefan', Stefan placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder and said 'Anytime'.

Damon and Elena were left alone in the house, Elena was walking to the kitchen to get a glass of juice but then Damon walked in and said 'Nice PJ's' Elena turned around and said 'Im tierd Damon'. Damon got closer and then placed a hand on her shoulder and said 'Elena, do me a favor and take your necklace off', Elena held her hand on her necklace and said 'Why Damon?' but then Damon placed his hand on hers and said 'Please' and then Elena took it off and then Damon used his mind control and said 'Elena, I have these feelings for you and the truth is that I love you..I dont desurve you but my brother does. Wow I wish you didnt have to forget this...but you do'. Then Elena blinked and then forgot all what he said and then said 'Why did I take it off again?' and then Damon came up with a excuse and said 'You had a shower' and then Elena got her juice and began walking up the stairs and then said 'Goodnight Damon'.

Stefan had got home and saw Damon on the sofa drinking and then Stefan asked Damon 'Where's Elena?' and then Damon said 'Bed'. Stefan had then started walking to his bedroom but then as he got up to his room he saw Elena asleep in his bed. Stefan placed her things on the floor and then got changed into some tracksuit bottoms and then got into bed and kissed her forehead but then Elena woke up sightly and said 'I love you'. Stefan then started to cuddle her from behide and said 'Go to sleep'.

Damon walked into his bedroom and saw someone in the shower and said 'Elena?' but then Katherine came out and said 'Oh, you wish it was Elena..'. Damon stood still and said 'Katherine' and then Katherine got closer and said 'You miss me?'.

**Chapter 10**

Elena had woken up early and then rushed into Stefan's bedroom and said 'Stefan, We are going to be late for school' but then Stefan gabbed her and picked her up and said 'Oh No, not school..lets stay' and then Elena smiled but also laughed and as Stefan dropped her on his bed she said 'Okay, 5 minutes!' and then Stefan smiled and said '5 minutes?' and then they began making out. Damon was downstairs drinking from his cup but then Elena came down and said 'Morning Damon' but then Damon realised that it could be katherine and then he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her neck and said 'You putting on Elena's clothes isnt going to fall anyone'. but then Elena said 'You think Im Katherine?..How am I if Katherine isnt here?' and then Damon placed his hand away but then Stefan came to the scene and said 'Whats going on here?' and then Elena says 'I dont you tell me, Is Katherine here or not?' and then Stefan quickly looked to the stairs and then rushed in and pushed Elena to the wall and said 'How can you do this Katherine?' and then Elena said 'Stefan, your hurting me!' and then Katherine showed at the door and said 'Its really easy being you'.

Katherine walked up to Stefan's desk and picked up the photo frame with a picture of him and Elena and then Katherine comment on the picture 'Dont you both look...normal'. Elena said 'What are you doing here Katherine?' and then she layed on Stefan's bed and said 'Im here to deliver a message...from Klaus'. Damon then said 'Tell us or get out', Katherine laughed and walked over to Elena's things and pulled out a t-shirt and then dropped it and said 'Klaus wants Elena..Hybrids?' and then Damon said 'Why Hybrids?' and then Katherine went towards Damon and touched his chest and said 'You better keep Elena save..but dont worry, I will return', Katherine smiled and while she was leaving she said 'Bye Stefan'.

Katherine arrived to Klaus's hideout and said 'I told them the message, The doublegagger is safe'. Klaus then walked towards Katherine and touched her cheek but then Katherine moved back and then Klaus used his mind control and said 'Katherine, you will get the doublegagger and return her to me'. Katherine blinked and then began to walk away, Klaus sat in his chair and said to his partner 'We just have to wait'.

Elena and Stefan were at school but then Elena said 'I have to go to the libary for Jeremy and get him some books, see you soon' and then Stefan kissed her head and said 'Okay,meet me here'. Elena went her way and Stefan went the other way. Elena was then in the libary and was searching for the books and then found a whole collection, Elena's phone ran and it was Stefan and Stefan said 'Im coming to you' and then somone grabbed Elena by the mouth and she dropped her phone. Katherine played as Elena and when Stefan arrived in the libary Stefan said 'You found what you need?' and then Katherine said 'Yeah, I think' but then Stefan heard someone shout his name so he looked out the window and saw Elena get into a van and as he turned around and then Katherine stabbed verian into Stefan and said 'Sorry Stefan but he needs her'. Katherine kissed his lips and then left, Stefan had got little weak but he called Damon and said 'Damon, Klaus has Elena, Katherine petended to be her'.

Damon grabbed his jacket and left the house but then he saw Elena and said 'Elena?' and then she hugged damon and stabbed him with verian and then said 'Was that nice, thinking that Elena would hug you?'. Katherine turned around and began walking away but then Damon got right behide her and stabbe her with his own vervian and said 'I have hugged Elena'. Katherine fell to the floor and then he grabbed her and left her in a cell in the house. Katherine had woken up and said 'Let me out', Stefan and Damon walked into the cell and said 'No, not until you tell us where Elena is'. Katherine laughed and said 'Your better having her out of your life, I mean who would you choose Stefan?' Stefan said 'Stop it' but then Katherine finished her sentance and said 'Elena or Damon?...come on the brother you will stay with until someone stabs you in heart with a streak or the girl you met, dated and then died?'. Damon stabbed her with a wooden streak, Katherine then smiled and said 'Damon..why dont you admit it..you love Elena too!' and then Stefan looked at Damon and then looked away, Damon kept stabbin her over and over again.

Elena woke up in a bed with rope around her legs and arms but then noticed someone fallen asleep in a chair facing her and the bed. Elena tried to loosen the ropes but then heard someone say 'Hello Elena..' and then she saw Klaus, Klaus sat next to her and loosened the ropes and said 'Is my doublegagger healthy?' and then Elena moved off the bed and said 'Why do you want me?' and then Klaus said 'Oh Katherine forget to give you that information..your my doublegagger and I need you and your blood make my hybrids'. Elena ran to the door but Klaus got there first and pushed her to the bed. Klaus grabbed a chair and sat down and said 'The sarfice happens tonight'.

Katherine became weak and then Damon said 'This one is going in your heart' but as Damon nearly got her heart, Katherine shouted 'His hideout!' and then Stefan got to one knee and said 'what hideout?' and then Katherine spilled the beans and said '421 Manor Drive...floor 9 and door 6' and then Damon said 'Thank you Kath..erine' and then stabbed her with vervain. Stefan grabbed his coat and left but then Damon grabbed his jacket and said 'Im coming with you' and then Stefan smiled and said 'only because you love her'.

Klaus grabbed a bag of blood and said 'want some?' and then he laughed. Elena had tears in her eyes and said 'Klaus?..what happens to me in the sarfice?' and then Klaus said 'I have to drink all of your blood until you...well die'. There was knock at the door and he said to his partner to answer it and then said to Elena 'aw that must be the wonderful Katherine', but then Klaus partner had fallen to the floor and then Klaus saw a wooden streak through his heart. Klaus grabbed Elena and placed her infront of himself and started walking down the hallway and stairs, Stefan tripped him over and then Damon appeared and said 'Elena...Klaus'. Klaus turned around really fast and Stefan was behide him and stabbed Elena because he was that fast he placed Elena infront of him. Elena dropped to the fall bleeding to death and then Klaus disappeared and Stefan ran up to Elena and said 'Elena, Elena...Im so sorry' and then he bit himself and placed his arm on her mouth and Elena was sucking his blood because his blood was healing her stab. Elena couldnt walk, so Damon grabbed her arm and held her on one side but then so did Stefan on the other side.

Elena, Stefan and Damon got her home and placed her on the bed and Damon went downstairs and got her a glass of water and Stefan was sitting beside her and said 'Elena, I am truely sorry' and then Elena kissed his lips and said 'Its fine, I will be fine tomorrow'. Damon brought her glass and Stefan went down to get her a blanket and then Damon sat beside her and said 'I throught you was going to die..I cant loose you' and then he kissed her forehead but Stefan saw him kiss and Stefan disappeared and came back like he never saw it happen. Damon said 'I will leave you both' and then Stefan didnt say anything, but then Elena had fallen asleep and then Stefan said to himself 'I love you so so much, Please dont have feelings about Damon'.

**Chapter 11**

Stefan woke up before Elena which wasnt normal but then he throught that she must be tired, so he left her for a while and went downstairs to see Damon and tell him what he saw. Damon said 'Morning brother' and then as Damon got up Stefan pushed him down and said 'I saw you kiss Elena', and then Damon said 'So, you know that i love her'. Stefan said 'I know but please dont get Elena confused in this love triangle going on. Damon smiled and said 'Im going to check up on her'. Stefan followed and Stefan nodded her and then felt her cold skin and said 'Elena?..Elena!' and then he realised that she was dead but then he quickly gave her his blood and then prayed that it would work and then they both saw her drinking it and smiled and said 'Thank god' and then saw Elena's eye change and then she said 'I want blood' and then Damon said 'You gave her your blood when she got stabbed and she died in the middle of the night..Stefan she's a vampire'.

Elena then went to normal and said 'Im a vampire?, No I dont want to be a vampire'. Stefan hugged her and said 'I will try and find Bonnie, she might be able to help'. Damon stepped in and said 'Sure Elena, its your choice', then Damon walked out of Stefan's bedroom. Stefan said to Elena 'I will help you hunt for animals, we need you to learn to catch animals and feed on them'. Elena looked at Stefan and nodded slighty, Elena had got up and had gotten changed and they both walked down the stairs to the door and then Damon quickly said 'Vampire's eat people, its part of the vampire pyhmind', Stefan looked at Damon but then walked out the house and Elena did the same thing.

Stefan and Elena were walking through the woods, when Stefan said 'Here should be good' and he placed the bags and blanket onto the ground. Stefan could smell an animal and he said 'I can smell a bambi', Elena followed but then she was so close to the animal and then Stefan said 'Close your eyes' and Elena did but as Stefan went towards the animal and fed on it she saw his fangs go into the animals fresh and she was distrubed. Stefan said 'Elena come slowly' and then Elena walked slowly towards the animal and then took some blood. Elena then got up and the animal ran away but Elena had tears in her eyes because she hated what she was doing but then Stefan came up to help and said while he was wiping the blood off her mouth 'Well done, you did it'.

Damon was at the grill by the bar having a drink and then Bonnie came up to him and said 'Whats wrong?, why did Stefan want me to do?'. Damon looked right at her and said 'Stefan wants your help to help find Elena a cure to help Elena not stay a vampire'. Bonnie sat right down and said 'Elena?..Vampire?' and then Damon said 'So?..can you help?' and then Bonnie stood right up and said 'I will do anything!' and then Damon said 'Good, Go away now'. Bonnie then walked away but then texted Stefan that if its true and that she would help find a cure.

Stefan stood behide Elena and said 'focus on that animal' and when Stefan placed his hands around Elena's waist she said 'I cant focus, with your hands all over my body'. Stefan then took them off and said 'Oh okay, sorry' but then Elena said as she grabbed them 'No!, I didnt say take them off..It feels really good', Stefan smiled and said 'Whats it feel like?' and then Elena closed her eyes and said 'It feels like your touching every nurve in my body'. Stefan then grabbed her hands and said 'your emotionals have been magefined, so your feelings are much bigger..like smell, sight, touch, taste' Elena's eye opened and as Stefan was kissing her neck, she grabbed him and forced him onto a tree and then they began making out and Elena took Stefan's top off and Stefan un-ziped Elena's jacket but then Elena pushed Stefan away for couple seconds and then rushed away and she puked up and it was blood.

Elena went into the grill and saw Damon at the bar, Elena went towards him and sat down Damon said 'How was the animal feed?' and then Elena said 'Honestly, Not good..I cant keep it down'. Damon turned around to face her and said 'What does Stefan have to say?', Elena stood up and said 'I havent told him, he's happy for me but i cant hurt his feelings..Damon help me!' and then Damon stood up and said 'Okay, you have the amaricans, Russian and good old british, make your choice' and then Elena looked around and said 'Damon, I cant hurt anyone'. Damon took Elena's hand and took her to the bathroom and said 'Fine, Here' and he bit into his arm and said 'Take some of mine, just dont tell Stefan', Elena was confused and said 'Why?' and then Damon took her arm and said 'Its kinda personal' and then Elena bit into Damon's arm and pushed against the toliet door and then Damon was stroking his hand through Elena's hair.

Elena and Matt were at the chruch helping out with placing funreal flyers onto to the seats and then Matt said 'How is everything?' and then Elena said 'Its fine, hard but fine' and then Elena felt like she was going to be sick so he quickly handed Matt the flyers and ran off to the bassment bathroom and she puked up blood in the toliet and then looked at the mirror and then puked into the sink but then she realised that she had blood over her dress, so she called Damon 'Damon, help me..bring me another dress and a blood bag, Im in bassment bathroom'. Elena was cleaning up the bathroom so there wasnt any blood showing and then there was a knock at the door and she said 'Damon?' and then 'yeah its me' and then Elena opened the door and he gave her dress and said 'Thank you', Elena had got changed and walked out by the chruch and said to Damon 'Got the blood bag?' and then Damon handed it over and said 'Couldnt of said it little louder?' and Elena opened the bag and took a zip and then coughed it up and then said 'Whats wrong with me?' and Damon wiped the blood from her lips and said 'its your doublegagger blood, its not letting you take the transition' and then they heard the chruch bells go and Elena said 'Thank you again Damon' and she walked off. Stefan saw Elena walk towards the chruch but then saw Damon place something in the bag and then walked up to him and said 'Whats in the bag Damon?' and then Damon turned around and said 'blood bag for Elena' and then Stefan got closer to him and said 'Why, leave it damon' and then Damon got closer to him and said 'She's staving Stefan, she has been for days' but then Stefan backed off and said 'but she told me that she was fine' but then Damon picked up the bag and said 'oh but she isnt, she cant take blood from animals, blood bags and she cant even keep my blood down'...Stefan stood still and said 'She took blood from you?' and then as Damon walked away he said 'Woops, didnt ment to say that'.

Elena walked to her seat which was next to Matt and Jeremy, Elena hasnt fed so her skin was going pale and white. Matt said 'You alright?' and then Stefan came up behide her and said 'She hasnt fed' and then Elena wanted to leave the chruch but then she smelt blood and then she was starting to loose it but then Matt said 'Elena feed on me'and then Elena and Stefan looked at him but then Elena hugged him and then moved his collar and then bit into his fresh and sucked a normal amount of blood and whispered 'Thank You' and then covered the bite with his collar. Damon walked in and sat behide them and whispered 'Bad news, there's a new hunter in town' and then Stefan whispered back 'Do what you need to do' and then Damon left the chruch and found him running to his truck when Damon pulled off the door and grabbed him out the truck but then the hunter shot him five times and then as he was about to streak him he heard someone shout Damon's name and the hunter ran back to his truck and drove off, Stefan ran up to him and helped him up but then punched him and Damon said 'What was that for?' and as Stefan walked away he said 'You know what for'.

**Chapter 12**

Elena was at home and walked into Jeremy's room to see if he was asleep and he was, so she decided to shut his bedroom door. Elena then went to her room and then she saw Katherine, Elena said 'Katherine' and then Katherine smiled and then said 'Hello my doublegagger'. Elena rushed to the door but Katherine got there first and said 'Ah, my doublegagger isnt a human anymore...shes a vampire now, I bet Stefan hates you being like this', Elena pushed Katherine away but Katherine grabbed her hair and said 'Jeremy must be scared, since he doesnt know where he is'..Elena rushed to Jeremy's room and he was gone but then so was Katherine. Elena phoned Stefan and Damon to say that Katherine is back and that she has Jeremy, Elena looked down to her floor and saw a piece of paper and it said 'You want Jeremy?..Well come and get him, we are at your lakehouse..come alone' and then Elena got into her car and drove to her lakehouse.

Elena arrived to the lakehouse and saw two men standing outside the door and Elena went inside and saw Jeremy sitting down but two vampires were next to him. Katherine stood behide her and said 'Sit down' and then Elena didnt listen so one of her men broke Jeremy's arm, 'Argh!' Jeremy shouted in pain, so Elena sat down and then said 'You brought company, I told you not to..Bill..you know what to do' and then just as Stefan and Damon walked in the door Bill broke Jeremy's neck and then Katherine and her gang disappeared and Elena ran up to Jeremy and gave him her blood but it was too late, Jeremy was dead. Elena sat beside him and said 'No, Jeremy..please wake up', Stefan told Damon to pick up his body and take him to Elena's house and so he did.

Elena arrived home with Jeremy's body and she said 'Couch, put him on the couch' and Damon did but then as Damon and Stefan walked away Caroline walked in and said 'Whats happened?' and then Elena went up to her and said 'Its Jeremy, he's dead' and then Elena ran to her kitchen and went through cuboard to cuboard and found petrol and matches and then said 'I cant do this anymore, We need a cover story and this is the best one..this house if full of memories and I cant take it anymore!' but then Elena fell to the floor in tears and then Damon got to her and looked into her eyes and said 'Turn it off, Turn it off' and then Elena stared for couple minutes and then stood up and took the matches and lighted one and then dropped it and left the house with Stefan and Damon but Caroline ran home.

Elena walked to the grill but Damon and Stefan followed her but Elena turned around and said 'Leave Me Alone' but then Stefan said to her 'We love you Elena, we want to help you' but then Elena walked closer to them and said without any guilt 'I dont love you, and I never will' and then walked off. Stefan looked at Damon and said 'How could you do that, she has nothing to come back to, he wont have any feelings that will want her to turn her humanilty back on' and Stefan walked away. Damon stood still and watched both walk their steprate ways, Damon then followed Stefan but slowly. Bonnie catched up with Stefan and said 'Stefan..I have a cure for Elena!' and then Stefan stopped moving and turned around and said 'Where?' and then Bonnie said 'I dont know yet but I will find it!' and then Bonnie walked away.

Damon and Stefan got home and sat in different areas of the living room with their wiskey bottles and then they heard 'Poor Elena' and then they turned around and saw Katherine. Stefan forced Katherine by the fireplace and Katherine yelled 'Damon help me!..Stefan stop!' but then Damon knew he was taking it too far and forced Stefan off Katherine, Damon walked up to Katherine and said 'Why did you do that?' and Katherine laughed and said 'A joke?' and then Damon got a streak and stabbed her heart, and Katherine fell to the ground and before she died she said 'Elena, will never come back to you'.

Elena was laying in the middle of the road until a car stopped and a women ran towards Elena and said 'Are you okay?..do you feel anything?' but then Elena said 'I feel nothing'. The women ran to her car and phoned an amberlance bu as she turned around Elena stood and said 'Im hungry' and then Elena started sucking blood from that women's fresh and she didnt stop but then Damon appeared and pulled Elena off and said 'Elena stop' and then Elena licked her lips and said 'I throught this was suppose to be fun?' and then Elena walked away and left Damon with the dead women.

Damon ran to Stefan and said 'We need to find the cure, now' and Stefan stood up and said 'Why?, whats happened' and then as Damon pulled himself a glass of whiskey he said 'Stefan she just killed a women and said 'I throught this was suppose to be fun'..thats not like Elena'. Stefan looked at Damon and said 'We will brother'.

**Chapter 13**

Elena had just had a shower and she overheard Stefan and Damon talking to Bonnie and then she decided to walk in the room without a towel and said 'I dont want the cure, Whats the matter?..you've seen my body before'. Stefan and Damon faces brightened up and then Elena walked away to get a towel, Bonnie looked at her book and said 'We have a map'. Stefan said 'Damon you stay here with Bonnie and help her, while I go and look for Elena and keep her in the all clear'. Damon didnt smile but agreed and then Stefan followed Elena quite slowly.

Elena walked into the grill and went straight to the bar and said 'Voka and coke' and the bartender said 'Age?' but then Elena used her mind control to make the bartender agreeble but then as she was about to drink, Stefan came up behide and said 'Elena' and then Elena turned around and said 'Stefan' and stood up and said 'Im guessing you want to talk?' and then as Stefan sat next to her she said 'Lets talk where its quite' and then grabbed his hand and walked to the restrooms and then locked the door. Stefan took her hand and said 'Elena, please come with me to help you become human again, this vampire thing isnt you' and then Elena got close up to Stefan and kissed his lips and said 'What am I?' and then stabbed him with a steak, Stefan had fell to the ground but he got up quickly and stabbed her with the same steak. Elena turned around and said flirtly 'Stefan' and then they started making out in the restroom and began taking his top off and forced Elena against the wall on top of the sinks and they began having sex.

Damon was with Bonnie looking through her books to help them find the map, but then Damon decided to call Stefan but it went to voicemail saying 'Stefan, where are you?' and then Damon hanged up and Bonnie turned a page and saw the map to the cure and said 'Damon!..Look the map and it isnt that far from here' and then Damon quickly texted Stefan saying 'Found map, vervain her now' and then he closed the book and said 'Bonnie, want to come?' and Bonnie ran to Damon's car and said 'Its Elena'. Damon began driving around town looking for Stefan and said 'Bonnie check in the grill' so Bonnie left the car and had a look in the grill.

Elena and Stefan were placing their clothes on until Bonnie walked in and saw them placing their clothes on and Stefan had lipstick over his lips and then Bonnie said 'Urm, sorry' and then Elena stepped infront and said 'You going to tell Damon?..' and then Bonnie said 'No' but then Elena laughed and said 'you can tell, I dont care' and then Stefan vervained Elena from behide and said 'its a strong one' and carried her to Damon's car. Damon saw the lipstick on his lips and said 'You moving on dude?..whos the lucky girl?' and then Stefan said 'It doesnt matter' and then Damon realised who it was and he tried to petend that it wasnt her.

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Elena walked down the stairs and she saw Damon making a coffee and she said 'Im going home, tell Stefan that I will be back soon' and then Elena left Damon alone but then Stefan walked in behide him and said 'Where's Elena?' and Damon said 'she has gone home but she be back soon, Ive got to go and speak to some people'. Damon left the house but then someone pushed Stefan over onto the sofa and he quicly got up and looked around the room but then he heard 'Hello, Stefan...Remember me?' and then Stefan turned around and saw Katherine and he said 'Katherine'. Katherine began walking towards him and Stefan said 'How?...we killed you' but then Katherine laughed and said 'Well, I asked Klaus to safe my life and that I will do something in return' and so Im here to that return but Stefan..the real reason as to why Im also here is because...' and she forced him on the coffee table and finished her sentance by saying 'I want you' and then Katherine began kissing his neck and lips but Stefan pushed away but forced him down and said 'Fine' and then Katherine used her mind control on Stefan and said 'You want me, you want to make love' and then Stefan said 'No, please dont' but then he started kissing her neck and they began making love.

Elena walked into her house and saw Aunt Jenna and said 'Jenna, Im staying with Stefan for now, I dont feel like living her at the moment'. Jenna said 'Elena, you really love Stefan dont you?', Elena smiled and said 'Yeah, I do and I think he might be the one' and Jenna smiled and said 'You can stay as long as you want but please come back for dinner from time to time'. Jenna and Elena hugged and Elena left the house to meet Damon at the grill.

Stefan and Katherine had finished and as Katherine was placing her clothes on she used her mind control again and said 'You remembered what you have just done and you did it without mind control and you feel really gulity'. Stefan then blinked and noticed Katherine placing her top back on and then looked at himself and noticed what he just did and he quickly putted his clothes on and said 'What did you do?' and Katherine smiled and said 'I didnt do anything, you was the one saying that you love me and that you wanted me, but poor Elena. What are you going to do now?'. Katherine kissed his cheek and left the house.

Elena walked in the grill and bumped into Matt and she said 'Matt, I didnt know you work here now?' and then Matt smiled and said 'Yeah, started a few days ago' and Elena smiled but then Damon called her name and Elena said her goodbye and walked to the bar. Damon smiled and said 'Why you wanted to meet?' and then Elena placed a big old book on the bar and said 'This, Its a book about Klaus and the hybrids'. Damon asked for another whiskey and a coca cola for Elena and began looking inside and said 'Scarfice?' and then Elena looked at Damon and said 'It going to happen and I will do it'. Damon was in shock and said 'Elena, please dont be this dumb', Elena grabbed the book off Damon and said 'Come with me to see Stefan and we can talk about this'. Damon left the bar and walked with Elena to his car, and drove back to his to speak to Stefan.

Stefan tried to act normal, like it never happened but he couldnt. Elena walked through the door and hugged Stefan and Damon came in shortly and said 'It smells of Katherine' and then Elena looked at Stefan and said 'Katherine was here?' and then Stefan poured a glass of whiskey and said 'She was here' and then Damon rushed up to Stefan and said 'She was dead' but then Stefan told him what she told him and Elena dropped the book onto the sofa. Stefan walked up to Elena and said 'Whats wrong, whats this book?' and then Damon looked at Elena and said 'Elena is going to scarfice herself, for Klaus' and then Stefan looked at Elena and asked her 'Why Elena, dont to it' but then Elena grabbed the book and said 'Stefan, he will hurt all the people I love and I dont want that to happen. Stefan If you cant accept that then...'. Damon walked behide her and said 'Elena', Elena said 'Thats what I throught' and then she walks out of the house into the garden.

Elena stands in the garden when her phone rings and its an unknown number, but she still answeres it and it was Klaus and he said 'Meet me by your school, so we can get this scarfice on with'. Elena agrees and hangs up and walks quitly around the house to her car and drives towards her school, Damon walks out to the garden to find Elena but shes nowhere in sight. Stefan follows Damon and says 'Damon, I have something to tell you' and then Damon quickly says 'Shes gone Stefan'. Damon runs to his car and so does Stefan and they begin driving around town searching for her.

Elena parks up just behide the school, so that no one will find her car. Elena walks up to the doors and opens one and then finds Klaus sitting on a school bench, and he says 'Good afternoon, my beautiful doublegagger' and then Elena says 'Where is this scarfice?' and then Klaus gets up and points to the hall and then asks 'Where are your bodygards?' and then as Elena was walking towards the hall she says 'They dont know that Im here'. Klaus smiled and then said 'Great, that means we wont get indrepted' and then Klaus points to where she needs to stand and she stood still but then she got a text from Damon saying 'Elena, dont do anything stupid..where are you?!' Elena texted back saying 'Im fine Damon, Im at the grill', Klaus walks towards Elena and asks for her phone and she passes it over. Klaus looks at Elena and said 'Lets Begin', Klaus slowly walks up to the rock where he must place his blood.

Damon and Stefan begin driving past the school but then Stefan sees from the corner of his eyes is Elena's car and he told Damon to pull into the school. Damon parks by Elena's car and they both rush towards the doors and then as they shutted the doors they could hear Elena's voice. Klaus began walking towards Elena for her blood but then stops and says 'Elena, your bodygards are here' and then Elena looked scared and said 'I didnt know they were coming', Damon and Stefan run into the hall and Stefan says 'Elena, Klaus let her go' but then Damon walked slowly towards Elena but then Klaus laughs and said 'Didnt she tell you..she wanted to come, otherwise I would hurt her lovers and friends'.

Katherine walks into the hall and sees Stefan,Damon and Elena and walks towards Klaus and said 'Poor Elena..you look upset, is it because Stefan told you we slept together' and then Klaus maded a fake shocked face and Elena and Damon look at Stefan and then Stefan looked to the floor of guilt and Elena then looks at Klaus and said 'Do it, I cant bare living with this anymore'. Klaus starts walking towards Elena and got close to her neck and then bites into her neck and Damon looked at Stefan and said 'How could you brother, do that to Elena?' and then he remebered 'Katherine compelled me' and then Katherine laughed and said 'You wouldnt do it, so I had to compell you' and then Elena looked at Stefan for the last time but then Damon forced Klaus off Elena but Klaus is too strong and forced Damon against the wall and then grabs Elena and went away. Damon looked at Stefan and said 'Leave it to me Stefan, you have been hopeless' and as he walked away he had one more look at Katherine and Stefan and then walked out the school. Stefan followed Damon but as he got outside he was gone.

Elena woke up in a hosptial bed and she was weak to barely move but then she saw a nurse by her side and said 'Whats happening?' and the nurse says 'You've lost alot of blood' and then Elena tries to push her away but then the nurse gives her more drugs and that made her sleep but before she was falling asleep she said 'why?' and then as the nurse leaves she said 'Its for Klaus'.

Damon began looking around Mystic Falls and then he heard Klaus's voice and he was standing out in the hostpial car park and said 'Where's Elena?' and Klaus said jokely 'She's in there giving a dornation of her blood to a good charity' and then Damon began walking towards the hostpial and Klaus says 'I wouldnt' and then Damon punches Klaus's face and rushed to the hosptial wards and walked from ward to ward and then he saw Elena laying in a bed with tubes to blood bags, Damon pulled all the tubes off her and looked at the tube with her blood in and he stared at it for couple seconds but then Elena see's Damon and says 'Damon?' and then Damon picked Elena up and carried her out to his car and says 'Everything will be okay'.

**Chapter 15**

Elena woke up in her bed and she saw Stefan sitting at the end of the bed and she decided to pretend that she was asleep but then Damon walked in the room, so she decided to stop pretending and said 'Damon?' and then Damon sat next to Elena and said 'How do you feel?' and as Elena sat up she said 'I feel lightheaded but also...cheated' and Stefan could tell it was pointed to him and so Damon decided to leave them to talk. Stefan sat closer to Elena and said 'Elena, Im truely sorry. Katherine compelled me', just then Elena said 'Stefan...I forgive you, but I need to wake up and know that the people I love are safe and I wish you could make me forget that you are a vampire, that i even met you' and then Stefan sat down again and said sadly 'If thats what you want?' and then Elena turned and got close to Stefan's face and said 'The thing is that I love you so much that I just cant to it'. Elena kisses his lips and says 'Im going to check If we have any mail' and then Elena gets up and walks to the mail box and then hears 'Elena' and then she turned around to see Katherine and Klaus and then Damon walks to the door and see's the mail on the floor and Stefan runs down the stairs and asks Damon 'Where's Elena?' and then Stefan said 'She went to get the mail' and then Damon realised that someone had taken her and then he said 'Katherine'.

Elena barely opens her eyes and she see's Katherine sitting down with a cup of tea and then see's Klaus and he was holding a knife and said 'Lets begin'. Elena runs to the door but Katherine rushed to the door first and then used her mind control and says 'Turn your emotions off, Turn them off' and then Elena just stood there and then blinked and then said 'Let me go, your boring me' and then Klaus made her sit down in a chair and said 'After we do this little trick'. Katherine sits beside her and says 'Elena, say goodbye to the Savlatore brothers' and then Elena looks at Katherine and said 'I dont even like them,so why would I say goodbye?', but just then the door was kicked open and it was the Savlatore brothers and they saw Elena sitting down and Stefan goes to Elena and says 'Elena, lets go' but then Elena pushes him away and then Katherine laughed and said 'She doesnt love both of you and thanks to me her emotions are off...' and then Damon pushes Katherine into a window and they grabbed Elena and took her back to their house.

Elena sat on the sofa with her arms crossed and Damon sitted infront of her and Stefan sat beside her and they asked 'Elena, are you okay?' and then Elena stared at both of them and said 'I feel great!, I dont feel anything...no pain at all' and then Elena stood up and said 'Im leaving, you two are boring me'. Stefan stood up and held her hand and said 'Elena, I love you' and then Elena looked into his eyes and says 'I..dont love you'. Elena started to walk away and Damon looked at the terrible thing that Katherine had done. Elena's phone rang and it was Caroline and Elena says 'Caroline, If its about Matt please tell someone else because I cant be asked to talk to you or even see you...okay...bye' and then Elena hanged up.

Stefan and Damon were worried about Elena, So Stefan told Damon to go and look for Elena and that he would find Katherine and make her un-compell her. Damon agreed with the plan, and left the house and began looking for her and he tired calling Elena's phone but it kept going to voicemail. Damon first looked at the grill and what do you know, she was there sitting at the bar on her own, so Damon walked and sat next to her and ordered two shots for himself and for her. Damon said 'This is where your hiding' and then as Elena took her shot she said 'Im not hiding Damon, you and Stefan are annoying me and If you dont leave me alone there will be problems between you, me and Stefan. Damon didnt say anything but then Elena stood up and said 'Now, I need to get ready for prom tonight', Elena left the grill.

Stefan walked all around Mystic Falls but he couldnt find Katherine and then his phone rang and it was Damon and he answered and said 'Damon, you found Elena?' and then Damon answered back 'Yes, but shes gone to get ready for prom tonightand Stefan I have an idea that we should both take her to prom and show her what she's missing' and then Stefan agreed and hanged up. Stefan decided to give up for today and went back to his house. Damon was there already and was dressed in a suit and he told Stefan that his suit was on his bed and that the limo will be here soon. Stefan went up the stairs to get ready for prom.

Elena was dressed in her prom dress and began walking to her limo and then Stefan walked out the limo and Elena said 'I dont need a babysitter' and then Stefan said 'I think you do, here' and he handed her a bunch of flowers but then Elena turned to get away but Damon stood behide her and said 'May I?' and he tired to place a conrsque and Elena tired to push him away but he was strong. Damon comment on her dress and said 'I like your dress' and then as Elena walked into the limo she said 'Thank you, I stole it' and Stefan looked at Damon with disappointment, and they both got into the limo.

Elena, Stefan and Damon arrived at prom and began walking to the enteance and their was screens of a slideshow with pictures and then Stefan said 'Isnt that freshman year' and then Elena looked at the picture and said 'That was me and Matt, my mum told that picture on our first day' and then she saw a picture of her and Jeremy and then pretended to not to care and said 'Im bored, Im going in'. Stefan and Damon felt sorry for Elena and they followed in shortly, Elena walked up to Matt and Bonnie and Bonnie said 'We miss you, Elena' and then Elena smiled and said 'Oh Bonnie I throught you were a brainwashed crazy person, but then I remembered all the crazy things you did in my life' and then Elena walked away and Bonnie began to leave Matt and said 'Stefan's right, she had gone'.

Elena was talking to someone and then walked away but then Stefan grabbed her and said 'Dance with me' and then Elena tired to push him away and said 'Why?' and then Stefan said 'Is it true?...you dont feel anything?' and then Elena looked in his eyes and said 'I feel nothing' but then Stefan spinned her around and said 'I dont believe you, do you remember when we danced, when my hand touch your waist?' and Elena just said 'Nothing' and then Stefan said 'Remember when our hands used to touch?' and then Elena again said 'Nothing' and then Stefan lowered her down and said 'What about this?..does your heart refuse to remember?' and then as Elena's lips got closer to his she says 'What heart?' and then Elena left the dancefloor and left Stefan standing alone.

Elena was standing outside waiting for her limo to arrive and then Damon stood behide her and said 'Did you enjoy that dance?' but then Elena smiled and said 'yeah I did, why you jealous?...' and then Stefan stood behide her and jabbed her with vervain and she fell straight to the floor and passed out and Stefan said 'Plan B' and then Damon and Stefan carried her back to their house and took her to the bassment in the cell. Stefan layed her down on the bed and then locked the door and Stefan looked at Elena with her sweet closed eyes and then Damon said 'You coming?' and then Stefan followed Damon up the stairs.

**Chapter 16**

Elena's eyes slowly open and see's Stefan by the cell door and he opens the door and places clothes on the bed and said 'I brought you some spare clothes' and then Elena stood up slowly and undone her dress and Stefan said 'Really, your going to sript infront of me?' and then Elena just looked at him and said 'If you dont like seeing me take my clothes off, why are you here?' and Stefan just kept looking as Elena was in her bra and pants and then Damon came to the door to speak to Stefan but then saw Elena in her underwear and then stood still. Elena placed her leggings on and then slowly placed her top on and then sat down on her bed and said 'What do you want?' and then Stefan and Damon woke up and said 'Elena, we care about you' and then Elena had a weak laugh and said 'If you cared about me, Stefan wouldnt sleep with Katherine and Damon when I said back off, you back off'. Stefan and Damon left but then Elena said 'You want to fight, fine I will fight...but you want me to break fine lets see who will break first'.

Damon walked into the living room and placed Elena in a chair and tied her up and took her daylight ring off and then Elena woken up and saw Stefan by the curtians and Damon was next to her with a fire exgister and then Elena noticed what they was going to do. Stefan walked up to Elena and said 'I know what your going through, Elena we dont want to do this' and then Elena smiled and had a little giggle and said 'You know you sound so stupid' and then Damon stood next to Stefan and said 'Once you get your emotions on, you will understand why we did this' and then Elena tired to get loose but then said 'Once I get my emotions back on and I will remember all of this and I will hate you forever' and then Damon pointed to the curtains and said 'Oh boo hoo, oh well' and then Stefan opened the curtians slighly and the sun was heading towards Elena and then Elena's arm catches on fire and she screams of pain and then Damon sprays the fire exgister on her arm and then she stops screaming and Stefan walks up to Damon and says 'She knows that we arent going to hurt her' and then Elena gets loose and runs to the window and pulls the curtians off and then her whole body catches on fire and Stefan pushes her out the sun and tries to put out the fire.

Matt arrives at their house and said 'you said you needed my help?' and then Stefan runs in the room and says 'Shes gone' and then Damon pulled Matt into his truck and began driving around Mystic Falls. Elena was in the woods and then she saw a head light and it was Matt, he walked towards Elena and said 'Elena, please stop' and then Elena's face changed and she said 'Im hungry' and then grabs his neck and began sucking his blood but then Stefan pulled her off Matt and Damon grabbed Matt and said 'Elena, put your emotions on or I will kill him' and then Elena laughed and said 'you wouldnt' and then Stefan said 'Damon, no' and then Matt said 'Elena...Please' but then Damon twisted his neck and then Matt fell to the floor and then Elena dropped to the ground and had tears in her eyes and said 'Matt!...'Stefan looked at Damon and then Damon went to his knees and said 'Its a good thing he was wearing this ring' and then Elena held his hand with the ring and took deep breaths and damon said 'Your friends not dead..you feel that...the weight coming off your chest..thats joy'.

Elena stands up and starts screaming and yelling 'OMG, what have I done...Caroline, Bonnie...omg', Stefan tries to control her but then pushes him away and says 'Everythings not okay' but then Stefan sits her down and says 'All the emotions have taken over your brain..Elena you have to choose one emotion that makes you wanna live...Breath..Breath' and then Elena standed up and said 'Everything will be okay' and then she began walking away. Damon was confused and stared at Stefan but then got back in the truck with Stefan and Matt.

They arrived at their house and layed Matt on the sofa to wake up and in the other living room, and then Elena just sat still and Damon said 'What did you choose' and then Elena said 'Stefan told me to choose one emotion and I did and it was hate...Katherine..she killed Jeremy and she ruined both of your lifes and I want her dead.

**Chapter 17**

Elena was practisng on a boxing bag and Stefan was there helping and Elena asks Stefan 'Where is Katherine?' and then Stefan says 'I dont know where Katherine is, even if I did I wouldnt tell you' and then Elena gets close to Stefan and said 'you told me to choose one emotion and I did...Hate' and then Stefan got even closer and said 'Yes but I throught it would be love, hope or compassion..not hate'. Elena then backs off and then says 'Im going for a shower' and then Elena walked away.

Damon and Stefan were at the grill and Damon was at the dart board shooting darts and Stefan was at the table next to the dart board and Damon said 'Do you think Elena will get over Katherine?' and Stefan shooted a dart and said 'At the moment I dont think she can think of anything else until she kills her'. Damon drank a shot and then said to Stefan 'Where is she now?' and then Elena walks into the grill and Stefan says 'Here', Elena walks up to them and says 'Tell me where Katherine is or I will bite you' and then Damon laughed and said 'Okay, crazy girl...you seriously need to get over Katherine'. Elena slapped Damon and walked away and Stefan helped Damon up.

Elena walked out of the grill and then she heard Katherine's voice and she started to follow the voice and then just a few blocks, she saw Katherine and then she grabbed Katherine and took her to the lockwood celler and said 'Katherine, Ive had all this hate about you..you killed my brother and now I will kill you'. Elena stabbed her with a steak and Katherine fell to the floor and poured Vervain over her head but thenStefan pulled Elena off her and forced her to the ground and said 'Get out of here!' and then Katherine said 'Thank you handsome' and then Katherine left the celler. Elena got up and yelled 'Stefan!...how could you do that!' and then Stefan said 'This wont help you, it make you have gulit and it will make you worse and it will make you wanna turn your emotions off' and then Elena slapped Stefan and said 'You didnt want me to kill her did you!'. Elena then left the celler and left Stefan alone.

Elena went to the Mystic Falls graveyard to see Jeremy's gravestone and Elena got to her knees and said 'I give up Jer...Im hopeless, Just like Stefan said. I cant do this anymore, I dont want to live or feel. Jer I just want you here to help me...I miss you so much and your the only reason why Im here and the problem is that I cant move on'. Elena falls to the ground and she has tears from her eyes and then she felt a tap on her shouldner and someone said 'I miss you too' and then she turned around and she saw Jeremy and she got up as quick as she could and hugged him and said 'Jer...OMG I missed you so much! but how are you here?' and then Jeremy said 'It doesnt matter how Im here...but Im here for you whenever you want me to be' and then Elena yelled with pain and fell to the ground and Jeremy saw a steak in her back and then Stefan saw the person and he broke that persons neck and then Jeremy yelled 'Elena!' and ran towards Elena and so did Stefan and Stefan picked her up and Jeremy helped him carry her to Stefans house.

Jeremy and Stefan rushed in and then Damon saw Jeremy carring Elena's body and he when straight up to them as Jeremy placed her on the sofa. Damon asked 'Whats happened?' and then Jeremy said 'She got steaked and now shes not breathing', they waited for couple minutes and then Elena took few deep breaths and sat up quickly and then Stefan held her and said 'Elena, Its okay..take slow breaths', and Elena looked at Stefan and took slow breaths and then Damon stood up and saw Elena looking into Stefan's eyes and then Damon decided to walk out the room and then she looked up and saw Jeremy and Elena ran up towards him and hugged him and said 'Jer!..Omg!, Ive missed you so much...I love you' and then Stefan stood behide Elena and placed his hand on her waist and said 'Im glad that you came to see Elena, Jeremy'. Jeremy smiled and said 'She's my sister, I will always see you!', Jeremy hugged Elena and then Jeremy said 'I have to go and meet a few people for a while'. Elena and Jeremy hugged for one more time and he left. Stefan turned to Elena and hugged her and said 'Elena..I was so worried...' but then Elena pushed him away a little and said 'Stefan..' and then Damon walked in and said 'Its best you stay over the night' and then Elena looked at Stefan and Damon and said 'I will look for another bedroom' and then Stefan said 'You can share mine' but then Elena quickly said 'Thank you Stefan..but I would like to sleep alone tonight' and then walked away from both of them and left Damon and Stefan looking at eachother.

**Chapter 18**

Elena's eyes slightly open and turns over and see's Damon on the otherside of the bed and then she jumps up and screamed and said 'Damon!' and then Damon smiled and said 'Well..You were dreaming about me..' and then Elena smiled and said 'Damon..I need to shower' and then Damon smiled and said 'May I join?...Joking!' and then as Elena got into a towel she walked out her room and bumped into Stefan and Stefan smiled and said 'Good Morning' and then Elena smiled back and said 'Im just getting some coffee before I have a shower' and then he stared at Elena for a while and then Elena said 'I better make that coffee' and then she walked away.

Stefan was in his room writing in his journal and he wrote 'I cant bare the feelings that I have for her..I am not able to resist her, I wish Lexi was here to help me get through this. Damon is what Im worried about..I mean he has feelings for her as well but Im scared that she would choose him. Elena could be the one'. and then Damon walked in his room and said 'Stefan, we need to figure out how Jeremy came back' and then Stefan closed his journal and said 'Damon, maybe its whats best for her right now and this could actually help her get through this more better'. Elena peaked in and said 'Damon..Stefan's right, because of Jer I feel better of who I am and I feel like me again but slowly and my feelings are coming back to how they were'. Stefan looks at Elena and smiles and then Damon looked at Elena and said 'Your emotions for Stefan?' and then Elena looked at Stefan and said 'Damon..I dont know how I feel about enither of you and If this keeps happening I will move out and live with someone else' and then Stefan looked at Damon and said 'Damon..' and then Damon gave both of them an angry look and then left.

Stefan walks up to Damon and said 'Damon..we dont know who she has feelings for, so why cant you just get over that she might have feelings for me?' and then Damon forced Stefan into the fireplace and then Elena walked in and said 'Thats it!..Im moving out' and then Damon looked at Elena and Elena looked at Stefan and said 'I dont feel anything about both of you..because you cant just make me fall in love with you again, It takes time'. Elena looked at both of them and left the house. Stefan and Damon looked at eachother and walked different ways.

Elena walking through the town and then walked past this man who had a cut on his leg and Elena could smell the blood and she stood still for the moment and then she walked up to him and said 'Hi, Im Elena..your cute' and then Elena used her mind control and said 'You will follow me and wont be scared'. Elena carried him behide the grill and said 'One bite..thats all I want' and then as she gets close to his neck she stops and says 'What am I doing!' and then Elena quickly used her mind control to make him forget all of her mind control and then she disappeared. Elena grabbed her phone and called Stefan and Elena said 'Stefan, you and Damon want me to decide who I love and thats why Im willing to go on a date with both of you and thats why Im calling you to see what you want to do?' and then Stefan said 'I would love that and I will think about where to take you' and they hanged up and Elena decided to go clothes shopping so she decided to call Bonnie to come with her and Bonnie agreed to come along.

Elena was waiting outside the store and then Bonnie showed up and they hugged and Bonnie asked Elena 'Why you wanna go clothes shopping?' and then Elena walked in the store and said 'Bonnie, Stefan and Damon want me to choose and so Im going on a date with both of them individualy and then I will finally and hopefully choose who' and then Bonnie smiled and said 'whoever you choose, I will stick by you but I do hope its Stefan because Stefan had been with you through everything' and then Elena smiled and said 'Thank you for being honest'. They began shopping until they finished.

Stefan was in his room getting ready, he was wearing a navy blue shirt with his leather black jacket and his skinny black jeans and his black boots and he walked to the door and Damon asked him 'Where you going?' and then Stefan said 'I have a date with a girl' and then Damon looked at him and said 'You over Elena?' and then Stefan didint smile or say anything and then left the house. Damon walked over the fireplace and called Elena and left a voicemail which said 'Elena,Its Damon..listen I think we need to talk and that I think Stefan is over you as he has a date with a girl' and then he hanged up.

Elena was at Bonnies getting ready and then Bonnies doorbell went and Bonnie asnwered it and said 'Stefan...come in' and they sat in the living room while Elena was upstairs getting ready. Elena was wearing a rose red summer dress and she walked down the stairs and saw Stefan and Bonnie and Stefan stood up and said 'you look beautiful' and then Elena smiled and then Bonnie leaded them to the door and said 'Have a good time' and they left the house.

Stefan opened the door to his car and as Elena got in the car Stefan shutted the door after her and went to the drivers side and began driving and Elena asked Stefan 'So..where we going?' and then Stefan smiled and said 'You will have to close your eyes' and then Elena had a little giggle and then as they got closer he asked her to close her eyes. Stefan parked the car and got out the car and opened the boot and grabbed a picnic box and opened Elena's door and helped her out the car and help her walk over the field and then got on the very top of a hill and then asked Elena to stand still and he placed a blanket on the hill and then he hugged her from behide and then told her to open her eyes and then Elena saw a picnic and stars in the sky and said 'Oh..Stefan!..this is beautiful and she kissed his cheek and they sat down and began having a picnic.

Damon tried calling Elena but it kept going to voice message and then went to her house and she wasnt there and went to Carolines house and she wasnt there but then went to Bonnies house and Bonnie said 'Elena is on a date with Stefan..' and then Damon stood still for a while and said 'Oh okay thanks' and he walked back to his house and went and poured a big glass of whiskey.

Stefan and Elena were laughing and they got locked in eachothers eyes and Stefan said 'Elena..I truely love you..I will always love you' and he placed his hand on her cheek and waist and then Elena also places her hand on his cheek and said 'Stefan..I know you do and I want to know If we can be as we were.' and then Stefan's face gets closer and they kiss and then Elena kisses him back and then Elena begins to lay on her back and Stefan lays on top and they began making out and Elena looks into Stefan's eyes and said 'Stefan..maybe we can be' and then they began making out more.

Stefan decides that its getting late so he begins to drive her home but then Elena says 'Stefan, Can I stay with you tonight?' and then Stefan smiles and says 'Of course!' and then they began driving back to his house. Stefan walks with Elena to his door and then says to her 'you can get changed in my room' and then Elena kisses his cheek and walks towards Stefan room but then bumps into Damon and says 'Damon..' and then Damon looked into her eyes and says 'Did you enjoy your night with Stefan?' and then Elena was lost of words and Damon walked past and Elena contiuned walking to Stefan's room and she got changed into Stefan's large t-shirt and gets in Stefan's bed.

Stefan is in the kitchen making two cups of coffee and then as he was walking towards the stairs Damon walked up to him and said 'How was your date with that girl?' and then Stefan says 'Damon..' and then Damon walked towards his room and then Stefan went to his room and saw Elena in Stefan's covers and then Stefan took his shirt off and lays in his covers next to Elena and Elena turns to face him and says 'Stefan..What would happen if i did choose you?', Stefan smiled and said 'If you choosed me..and you truely think that we would last forever then I would wanna marry you'. Elena smiled and kissed his lips and then looked into his eyes and Stefan bagan to lay on top of Elena and Elena laughed a little and then Stefan undone Elena's shirt and then covered themselves with the bed cover and they bagan making love.

**Chapter 19**

Stefan was wide awake and he turned to Elena and he saw her peacefully sleeping and then he kissed her lips and kept glazing at her and Elena smiled and said 'Stop staring' and thenStefan laughed and Elena rolled on top of him and hugged him and said 'Good Morning' and then Stefan kissed her nose and began stroking her arm and back and said 'How do you know when you've made your choice?' and then Elena sat up on Stefan and said 'I need to go on a date with Damon and see how it goes, and then I will need couple days to think about it' and then Stefan looked at her body and said 'whatever you choose, I will always love you and protect you'.

Damon was sitting on his bed in his towel and then Elena walked in the room and sat next to him and said 'Damon, I would like to go out on a date with you tonight..If you like?' and then Damon looked at her and said 'Elena, why are you doing this?' and then Elena placed her hand on his cheek and said 'Damon, Im trying to figure out who Im in love with and If you dont want me to choose then thats fine with me..' and then Elena began walking away but then Damon forced her against the wall and said 'Elena..I just want you to be happy and so what Im saying is that If you want to find out who then okay then I will go on a date with you but where do you have in mind?' and then Elena smiled and said 'I will let you choose that' and then she kisses his cheek and walks away. Stefan pulls Elena to the side and says 'Elena, please dont sleep with him' and then Elena hugged him and said 'I wont' and then Elena left the house to go and see Jeremy.

Elena is walking through the park calling 'Jeremy!' and texting Jeremy and there wasnt any answer but then she got a text from Jeremy saying 'Elena, Ive gone back to the otherside but dont worry, Im always beside you' and then Elena began having tears and then kicks over a bin and then grabs a random man and used her mind control and said 'You wont scream' and then she grabbed him into a private spot and began sucking his blood from his neck and she didnt stop until Damon pulled her off him and used his mind control on the man and said 'You wont remember any of this' and then the man began walking away and then Elena looked at Damon and said 'Jeremy is gone..Damon' and then Damon gave her a hug and kissed her forehead and said 'Come with me' and then Elena followed him and said 'You will go and find the most beauitful dress or outfit for our date tonight and I will see you later' and then gave her one last hug and left Elena alone.

Elena was ready for her other date with Damon and she wore a black maxi skirt with a white crop top and then knocked on his door and Stefan answered and said 'Elena, you look amazing!' and then Damon walked up to Elena and said 'you ready?' and then Elena smiled at Stefan and then at Damon and said 'Of course' and then Stefan closed the door as he had one more glaze at Elena walking away with Damon and Elena had one more glaze at Stefan as she got in Damon's car. Damon looked at Elena and said 'You truely look wonderful!' and he kissed her cheek and began driving to the fun fair and it was empty and Elena asked Damon 'Damon, what are we doing here?'. Damon smiled and said 'Our date..I compelled the straff to close it down, so we have this whole fun fair to ourselfs' and then Elena smiled and got out the car and walked towards the bumper cars and then other rides and it was getting late they went on the ferris wheel the last time and they sat in a cart and Damon said 'Elena..whatever you choose, Im just happy that your happy and I really hope you enjoyed yourself tonight' and then Damon stroked his fingers in her hair and their eyes locked and they kissed and then Damon saw that Elena wanted another kiss, so he began kissing her neck and then Elena began taking his shirt off and they began making out in the cart but then things lead ahead and they began making love in the ferris wheel cart.

Elena woke up in a ferris wheel cart with only Damon's shirt on and then saw Damon asleep and then Elena got off the ferris wheel and got changed and walked to the bathroom to place make up on and then walk towards the car but then she saw Damon sitting in the car already and said 'Elena, would you like to come back to mine for a coffee?' and then Elena smiled and said 'To be honest damon, I really just want to see Bonnie' and then Damon smiled and said 'Oh..Okay sure!' and then he began driving to Bonnies and as Elena left the car Damon was heading for a kiss on her lips but she moved her head which made him kiss her cheek and Elena walked to Bonnies door and went inside. Damon drove off.

Bonnie made Elena a cup of coffee and said 'So..who have you decided?' and then Elena had a drink of her coffee and said 'I really dont know..Ive had romatic history with Stefan and me and Damon we just had a fling but It seemed real' and then Bonnie sat next to her and said 'Who do you want to let go..?' and then Elena looked at Bonnie and said 'I do love him Bonnie' and then Bonnie said 'Well..let the other one go'.

Damon got back home and Stefan asked him 'How was it?..where did you go?' and then Damon smiled and said 'It was pretty good and I hired a whole fun fair' and then Damon poured a glass of whiskey and then went to his room to have a shower. Stefan texted Elena saying 'Elena, meet for a coffee?' and then he went to his room and sat on his chair by the window. Until he got a text back from Elena saying 'Stefan..I need time to think, so no sorry' and then Stefan placed his phone on the desk and contiuned looking at the window.

**Chapter 20**

Elena slept round Bonnies because she needed time to think about who to choose and Elena decided to stay in Bonnies house for rest of the day because she couldnt face the Salvatore brothers and she didnt have her phone around her because she didnt want any communication with them either.

Stefan kept banging his ring on his desk because he was getting worried because he hadnt heard from Elena since Damon's date and he was that worried he began drinking and as it got later he headed to the grill and began drinking more that be became drunk and then he heard a voice next to him and it was Katherine and she said 'Wow, your hot drunk' and then Stefan faced Katherine and said 'Leave me alone' and then Katherine held his head against hers and said 'You dont want to feel alone..come with me' and then Stefan followed Katherine to the bathroom and then she began kissing his neck and then Stefan began making out with Katherine and then as you knew it they slept together at Stefan's house in his bedroom.

Elena told Bonnie who she had choosen and then she began searching for him and then she decided to go to the Salvatore house and walked up the stairs and opened the door and then she saw Katherine in the same bed as Stefan. Katherine whispered in Stefan's ear and said 'Your ex is here' and then Stefan sat up and saw Elena at the door and Elena rushed off and bumped into Damon and said 'sorry Damon..' and then Damon saw Stefan run towards Elena and then saw Katherine sit up in the bed and then realised what they did.

Elena ran to her car and then Stefan rushed infront of her and said 'Elena..I was drunk' and then Elena looked into his eyes as her tears came and said 'Do you know why I came here?' and then Stefan said 'To see Damon?' and then Elena slapped his face and said 'No, I came here because you was the one I choosen but it seems like you dont love me anymore..maybe I made the wrong choice'. Elena got pushed past Stefan and then as Elena drove away he had water in his eyes.

Elena went to a motel because she didnt want to see anyone and then there was a knock at the door and it was Damon and she letted Damon in and she asked Damon to stay for the night and so they both shared the bed and then Elena turned to Damon and said 'Why dont you let people see the good in you?' and then Damon looked at Elena and said 'If people see good they expect good..I dont want anyone to live up to my expectations'. Elena placed her hand outside the cover and then Damon moved his hand to hers and began holding and rubbing her hand and Elena took deep breaths and then sat up and then quickly went on top of Damon and began kissing his neck and then chest and began taking his clothes off and he took hers off and then they began making love and then Elena looked in Damon's eyes and said 'Damon..I love you' and then Damon smiled and said 'I love you too' and then they began making love. Damon stop for couple seconds and asked Elena 'Who have you choosen?' and then Elena kissed his lips and said 'I choosen you Damon..I love you...Damon' and then Damon was so happy he couldnt let her go.

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Elena woke up alone but then she heard the shower on and so she decided to walk into the bathroom and she said 'Woops!..sorry!' and she saw Damon in the shower and then Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her in and and they began kissing and then Damon said 'Do you want to come back to mine?' and then Elena looked into his eyes and said 'I just want to be here right now, with you' and then both smiled and began kissing again.

Stefan was walking back and forth in his room calling and texting Elena and then as Elena was in the bath her phone rang and Damon answered it and said 'Stefan?' and then Stefan asnwered 'Damon?...why do you have Elena's phone?..May I speak to her?' and then Damon said 'She's in the bath at the moment Stefan and just so you know you really hurt her feelings!' and just before he hanged up Stefan said 'what did you do Damon?' and then he hanged up. Elena walking in with a towel and then Damon grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and they laughed and said 'who was that on the phone?' and then Damon smiled and said 'Stefan..' and then Elena sat off damon and said 'what did he want?' and then Damon sat up and said 'He wants to speak to you..are you?' and then Elena looked at Damon and said 'I have to get changed'.

Stefan called Katherine and asked her to meet him and Katherine indeed did meet Stefan and Katherine walked in the livingroom and she saw Stefan in the mirror and said 'So..why did you want to meet you? and then Stefan got closer and said 'what isnt about you that still makes me wanna care' and then as Katherine's lips slightly touch his he steaked her in the chest and she falls to the floor and says 'What the...Stefan' and then Stefan sits on top of her and says 'You ruined my life and my relationship with Elena and now you have to pay' and then as Katherine yelled 'Stefan dont be stupid!' he steaked Katherines heart and then Katherine slowly died and then he burned the body to ashes.

Damon walks in to see Stefan sitting on the floor and then Stefan rushed up to Damon and said 'what did you do to Elena?' and then Damon smiled and said 'Nothing..Just spent the night with her at a motel...why?' and then Stefan said 'Motel?' and then Damon laughed and said 'We throught it was fair that since you slept with Katherine that we slept together' and then Stefan punched Damon and then as Damon was on the floor he started laughing and then Stefan yelled 'What motel?' and then Damon said 'westside, room 15B...she wont speak to you!' and then Stefan got onto his motorbike and rided to the motel.

Stefan arrived to the motel and walked to the door and knocked on the door and there was no answer but then he knocked again and then the door opened and Elena saw Stefan and she had lost of words and then Stefan walked in and then began kissing her and Elena tried to resist but she couldnt and then she began taking his clothes off and he took hers off and he realised that she was about to have a shower and so they went and made out in the shower and they were dripping with water and then went onto the bed and they began making out and they did it for couple hours and as they finished Stefan said 'Do you still love me?' and then Elena looked at Stefan and said 'Stefan...I love you..but..' and then Stefan stopped kissing her and said 'but..'. Elena sat on top of him and said 'you've had chances Stefan..so many!' and then Stefan sat up and held her and said 'Forgive me' and then that was the moment when Elena kissed his lips and said 'I love you..but...Im not in love with you anymore' and then Stefan held Elena's face and Elena tired to push him away. Stefan then stood up and said 'so..its Damon..' and then Elena tries not to cry and says 'Yes..its Damon' and then Stefan gets changed and leaves the motel and Elena yells 'Stefan!' and then sits crying on the bed.

Damon is sat on the sofa and then Stefan rushes to Damon and said 'Im leaving Mystic Falls' and then Damon stands up and says 'Why brother?' and then Stefan looked at Damon and said 'She loves you..not me' and then Stefan walks out the door and faces Damon one last time and says 'Good luck to you and Elena in the future, brother' and then Damon's last words are 'Thank you brother..You too brother'. and then Stefan shuts the door and leaves Damon half smiling and the other half un-smiling. Stefan had drove off and as he was driving past the lake and then he crashed into a tree and then Stefan got out the car and he heard footsteps and then as he turned around he saw himself and he said 'Hi..My shadow self and doublegagger' and then Stefan said 'Whats your name?' His doublegagger grabbed him and forced him in a closet and before locking him in he said 'My name is Salis' and then locked him in and forced the closet into the deep lake and then Salis began to walk away.

**Chapter 22: I Know What You Did Last Summer**


End file.
